


Mein Liebling Waffe

by TatsuShawna



Series: Mein Liebling Waffe [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossposted with FF.net, German soldiers speaking German, Harry doesn't know he is the Master of Death, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg(Mention and Off-screen), Slash, Weird Pairing, and sometimes English, but still hot, see that rape tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuShawna/pseuds/TatsuShawna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Skull, in order to win WWII, realise a ritual to grant him the best weapon in the world… He gets Harry instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Liebling Waffe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone, it's TatsuShawna from FF.net. I thought about posting here and letting people discover my fic( and its weird pairing).  
> Enjoy!  
> PS: I apologise in advence for any language mistake as I'm still learning some, Thank you

 

 

Summary: Red Skull, in order to win WWII, realise a ritual to grant him the best weapon in the world… He gets Harry instead. MoD!Harry, Slash, Rape, Impied/Off-screen Mpreg

 

* * *

 

It was night and he was running.

 

Well, he was chasing actually, a few renegades Death Eaters— Nott Sr. , Greyback and the Lestrange boys— into a German forest.

‘ _I swear once this witch hunt is over_ ’ mulled Harry Potter, twenty-three, Head Auror and defeater of Old Voldy ‘ _I’m retiring in a tropical island_ ’.

He ducked absent-mindedly a nasty gutting hex and threw back a Leg-Locker toward the hex’s provenance. A muffled groan and a thump alerted him he had hit one of the Death Eaters.

‘ _One down, three more to go_ ’ thought Harry.

He ran past the body on the ground—Nott— and kept on chasing the others. After a few minutes, he arrived into a meadow. Instincts screaming something like ‘trap’, his grip on the Elder Wand tightened, his body poised and a curse was on his tongue. He waited, walking slowly into the meadow, encouraging any one into attacking him.

Something moved on his left.

‘ _Stupefy_ ’ he thought, the Elder Wand—who came back to him after the final war against Voldemort—obeyed its master’s thought.

The spell hit the Death Eater dead on.

“CRUCIO!” yelled one of the Lestrange

Harry moved out of the curse’s way and sent a Langlock then a Confrigo, blasting the dark wizard against a tree.

“Vidventraile!” the other Lestrange’s Entrail-Expelling Curse missed him by an inch —leaving a ripped shirt and a bleeding cut on his belly— before he went down with a powerful Expulso.

When no more spells were flying, silence fell in the meadow. Harry huffed and searched frantically for the last Death Eater. He heard a scrunch of leaves behind him and turned to see Greyback fleeing. Immediately, Harry casted a Leg-Locker and watched, with a little mirth, as the werewolf fell to the ground like a cut down tree with a “manly” yelp.

Harry accio’ed the Death Eaters to him and bound them with a rope he made magically appear. As he was ready to call for his fellow Aurors, he never saw the silhouette lurking around the trees, who hit him in the back with an unknown curse.

 

-

 

When Zola entered Schmidt’s office this morning, he didn’t expect Schmidt to pass by him and exit said office with a wide victorious grin—bordering on sadistic—papers in hands and for said office to be flowed with papers and books of all kind. Zola exited and caught up with the man while he was ordering one of the officers in the hallway.

 

“Have a small army accompany me into the forrest”Schmidt’s smile was all teeth“ I may have found a way for us to win the war and beat Captain America”

The officer saluted and did as he was ordered to, passing by a baffled Zola who eyed Schmidt like one would eye a raging fire.

“Are…Are you sure?” asked Zola

Slowly, Schmidt turned to him and glared at the doctor who shrunk under the hard stare.

“Are you doubting me, Doctor Zola?”Schmidt’s tone was calm and anger-free but held an imminent threat.

‘ _Like before the storm hits_ ’thought Zola

“No, absolutely not” he said calmly.

Ever since Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, had been destroying HYDRA Facilities, Schmidt had been on a foul mood. Everyone treaded carefully around the man—especially after he threw out of the window one of the officers who had given him a bad news concerning another facility destroyed.

Schmidt glared at him some more, before turning away and walking down where his escort was waiting for him. Silently, Zola followed him.

 

And now, here they were, the same day, in the afternoon with ten armed men, and a tank, waiting, watching as Schmidt drew on the ground strange sigils inside a circle. Placing himself out of the circle, Schmidt started reading the spell written on the papers Schmidt didn’t let go since morning.

 

“ _Hoc_ _signat super terram  
Testibus qui in circuitu nostro_ ”

 

The wind picked up and cloud darkened.

 

 _“Per voluntatem_ _ad vincere,  
Da mihi unum velle...”_

 

Magic swirled in the air.

 

 _“_ _Tribuo mihi vestri optimus telum ut lucror hoc bellum!_ ”recited Red Skull.

 

As quickly as the elements raged, they calmed. The sun shone, the birds were singing, and where the circle was…stood nothing. Zola looked around, nothing changed, the “ritual” had failed. Everyone eyed carefully the man, who attempted to will the paper in his hand to flame with his glare. Crumpling the paper, the Red Skull opened his mouth—most probably to let out a string of curses then go on a rampage—……and was immediately blasted away by a magical discharge as a blinding light—like thunder— appeared in the middle of the circle. Everybody shielded their eyes and waited for it to dim. When the light disappeared, everyone stared at the lump of black clothes on the ground. The lump moved and let out a groan, before rising from the ground.

 

-

 

‘ _Fucking Yaxley’_ growled Harry’s mind.

When he had agreed with his team members to take on single-handedly four insignificant Death Eaters, it was to take on FOUR FUCKING INSIGNIFICANT Death Eaters, not five! He hoped whatever that prick hit him with wasn’t nasty. He rose cautiously, mentally checking where it hurt and what to heal first and foremost.

‘ _Except a headache and a few scratches, nothing to worry much’_ thought Harry

He expected to be in the meadow or, hopefully, St. Mungo’s but he was standing in the middle of…something happening somewhere?

Men, armed to the teeth, aimed at him, barking gibberish.

“ _Keine Bewegung_!”

Harry glared, his right hand going for his wand in its holster.

“ _Senken Sie Ihre_ _Waffen!”_ yelled a small man with a bow tie but no one listened to him.

It was a silent face-off between Harry Potter and the soldiers, well more like BDSM enthusiasts, fingers on the trigger for some and a wand and a curse on the lips for other. Only for them to lower their weapon, just enough for the Saviour of the Wizarding World not to feel much threaten, but also for him not to do anything funny. A speckle of red from the corner of his eyes grabbed his attention. Harry stared at the man, whom had raised a fist—as he was putting it back behind his back with his other arm— that was slowly walking toward him.

‘ _Voldemort?! How can he be alive!? And did he get a fucking sunburn?!_ ”he thought upon seeing him, unaware he had voiced his thought out-loud.

The man stopped, surprise written all over his face, and raised…an eyebrow (???)—Well he raised something. Harry stared at the man, he looked like Voldemort all right, except for the red colour of his skin, the non-snake like appearance, the small hint of a nose—or at last the bone structure—and the blue eyes.

“Who is this…Voldemort you’re screaming about?”drawled the red-faced man with an accent he couldn’t place.

Harry straightened his back, put on his best poker face and said nothing.

 

-

 

Johann couldn’t believe it worked—not that he had any doubt, mind you! He was at the same time excited and disappointed. Excited because his wish was granted and disappointed because his wish was granted…ish. The man—more like boy— was thin yet muscled beneath the weird clothes, hardly tall—he was a good head and a half taller than the boy—, untidy ink black hair, startling emerald eyes hidden behind round glasses.

When he had asked the boy the question, he hardly expected an answer—which he wasn’t given— but the warded expression and the tense body was a surprise.

‘ _Helds himself like a soldier_ ’noted Schmidt‘ _Maybe this boy can be a good weapon, all hope is not lost’_

“What is your name?” he asked

The boy stayed silent and glared at him.

“ _Answer him, boy!”_ barked one of his soldier in German

It did nothing but make the boy more mistrustful toward him, and that angered him.

“ _Shut up_ ” he hissed at the soldier, who cowered under his glower.

That seemed to make the boy react, taking a step back, a hand in his pocket to take out a…twig?

He wanted to laugh—he grinned actually—, this boy was surrounded by highly trained soldiers, with Cosmic Cube-powered ammo—and a tank!— and a super soldier and he was ready to fight with a twig?!

He couldn’t help it, he snorted.

 

-

 

His instincts said he couldn’t trust this man, and he trusted them. The man gave off to much power to be of the good guy.

“What is your name?” had asked the man

 _‘Like I’m going to give you my name!’_ thought Harry while glaring at the man.

“ _Antwortet ihm_ _, Junge!_ “ordered a soldier on his right.

“ _Halt die Klappe”_ hissed the red man.

 _‘Something is wrong!’_ his instincts screamed.

He took a step back and fished his wand from his pocket.

He heard a snort.

Looking at the red faced man—who dared to have an amused grin on! That twat! He’ll show him!— he glared, and thought about his next move. He stared around then settled his gaze on the red man, and too gave a grin. A nasty one.

“Confringo!”he shouted, throwing the curse at the tank.

The tank exploded, blasting away the soldiers next to it away and shaking the others.

“ _Neutralisieren Sie_ _ihn_ _!_ “ ordered a soldier, aiming and firing at him.

Others imitated him and Harry cast a ward around himself, a mix between a Protego and a Backlash hex, causing that whatever hit the ward to be sent back to the sender, tenfold. The weird blue bullets hit his shield and were thrown back, hitting the soldiers dead on. As he cancelled the ward, something fast moved on his left, turning slightly, the red faced man, fist aimed in a punch, mere feet away from him.

‘ _Expulso’_ his mind thought.

His hand automatically flickered the wand and the man was propelled back against a tree—who broke at the impact.

Harry stared at the chaos around him and ran.

He barely made five feet before the red man was on him again, fist held at mouth level, barely able to conjure a protective spell—who broke under the blow—before he was hit and propelled against a tree. The world was dark around the edges, the noises were muffled, and pain radiated his whole body. Black shoes stood in his line of sight then a gloved hand lifted him from the ground by the throat.

“Maybe I did get my _stärkste Waffe_ ”said a blurry red thing

Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, fainted.

 

-

 

He snickered. He didn’t know why.

For the first time since he took the failed serum, he could feel pain after a blow. As he stood, he probably looked more lunatic than ever with his maniacal bloody grin and his clothes a little askew.

“ _He……midt_!?… _d Sie_ _gut_?”He could faintly hear Zola’s voice over the blood pumping in his ears.

Coiling his body, Schmidt shoot out from his spot and ran after his _waffe._ The boy’s speed was no match for the one of a super soldier, he caught up quickly to him, his fist ready to strike. He felt rather than saw the protection around the boy, and was proved, again, how utterly strong the serum—albeit unfinished— was as his fist pierced through whatever was protecting the boy and sent him flying against a tree. Schmidt flexed his fist, feeling as if he had punched through invisible concrete before he got to the boy.

‘ _Good thing, a simple man would have died on the spot should I were to hit them directly’_ thought gruesomely Red Skull.

Walking calmly to the fallen body, he lifted him by the throat with a nasty wide smile.

“Maybe I did get my _stärkste Waffe_ ”if possible, his grin widdened.

Unseeing emerald eyes closed and he called for his remaining men.

“Find me some cuffs”ordered Schmidt“The last thing we need, is for our _Waffe_ to run away”

One of the soldiers handed Schmidt his cuffs and the man immediately bound the boy’s wrists with them before lifting him and putting him on his shoulder like a potato bag.

Schmidt then walked to his—surprisingly intact since it had been next to the tank— Coupe and put his burden in the backseat.

“Doctor Zola, when we get back to the base”said Schmidt to the Swiss as they got inside the car“Give our friend a nice shoot of Pentothal”

Zola could only nod as the engine of the car reared to life and they drove back with their precious weapon.

 

-

 

His head feels as if it was stuffed with cotton and in a fog, his sight was blurry—not that he could see something in the dark—, there was a nasty taste on his tongue and the need to puke was becoming unbearable. Rolling on his side, whatever was left in his stomach ended up on the floor. Dry heaving for a couple of minutes, he slowly went to sit up only for his wrists to make a clang. He moaned—like someone in the morning who had yet to have their first cup of coffee— and through the blurry shapes and the dark, he could discern something shining in the dark.

‘ _Relashio’_ he thought but his magic wouldn’t obey him and it had also been a while since he used wandless and wordless magic.

The door of his cell—for there was no other way to call it— opened and the light outside blinded him. Men barked gibberish, unlocked his cuffs, pulled him up on unsteady feet then dragged him out. The soldiers dragged him for a moment then they stopped in front of a door and knocked.

“ _Komm herein!”_ said a voice.

Opening the heavy door and dragging him inside, the soldiers put Harry on a chair and cuffed him to the handles before walking out. Head lolled on one side, Harry groaned and tried clearing his mind from the fog it was in. A pain in his arm made him jump and whine.

“Do not worry, my friend”said an accented voice, different from the first one“It is just to help you clear your mind”

Slowly but surely, his mind cleared and he could see better—as better as one can with no glass on— Harry’s eyes settled on the blurry face on his left then on the black blurry thing, a few feet away, that had its back turned to him.

“G…Glasses”croaked Harry

The black—and red now— shape turned and walked toward him, advanced a hand and put his round glasses on his nose. The world went from blurry to clear, Harry blinked twice and stared at the two men on both his sides. There was a tense silence in the room, then the red faced man fished something from his pocket. His wand.

“Impressive weapon”he commented, twirling the wand in his hand “Albeit an unconventional one but still impressive”

Harry glowered at the man.

“How does it work ?”the red man asked

Harry kept silent. The man sighed—almost dramatically— and shook his head from one side to another forlornly.

“ _Ach je!_ How are we going to be friend if you keep secrets from me?”

Harry cleared his throat.

“Do you always cuff your friends, or it is just me?”Harry said wryly, mentally clapping himself on the back for his clear voice.

The red man smirked.

“It talks!”he said in mock wonder”Does it have a name?”

Harry just glared.

“Why should I give you my name when I don’t even know the ones of my kind hosts”replied dryly Harry.

The man frowned, put the wand on the table next to him, then put them on Harry’s chair’s handles, their faces inches apart.

“I don’t think you are in a position to…demand things like that”The man’s voice could freeze hell“ _Aber_ …I’m in a good mood, I will answer you, but make no mistake, this is the first and last”The man stood back“On your side is Doctor Arnim Zola”The silent man on his side inclined his head“As for me, you can call me Red Skull”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man’s name.

“……Way to state the obvious”simply said Harry, using his head to point to the man’s face”But still, if you parents named you like that, then, mate, I feel sorry for you”

From the corner of his eyes, the man, Arnim Zola, stared up, lips pursed trying to hold back a laugh. Harry knew this would come back and bite him in the arse but the reaction of ‘Red Skull’ was worth it, the man went from gobsmacked to angry, but then he smiled nastily.

“Why should I give you my name when I don’t even know the one of my kind host?”quoted Red Skull and Harry had to refrain himself from childishly sticking his tongue out at the man. Harry opened his mouth to reply snarkily when a noise stopped him. His belly gave a loud growl and Harry felt mortified, even more when Red Skull chuckled. The man walked to the door and opened it.

“ _Senden Sie eine_ _Mahlzeit_ _für uns_ ” said the man from the door“ _Und schnell!”_

“ _Jawohl, Herr Schmidt!_ ”replied someone from the hallway then quick footsteps.

Harry recognised German and wished so much for a translating spell, just to know what was coming his way. Hearing footsteps behind him, Harry turned around and saw Red Skull behind his chair.

“ _Sie können auf Ihre Erfahrungen, Doktor Zola zurück_ ”said Red Skull“ _Mein Freund und ich_ _haben_ _viele Dinge zu_ _besprechen, stellen Sie_ _sicher dass wir_ _nicht gestört werden_ ”

Zola nodded, stood and left the two of them.

Harry shivered, he was alone with this man, who knows what could happen now and with his magic unresponding he didn’t know what to do. He let out a small cry when his chair was suddenly lifted, turning his head on a side, Red Skull’s side greeted him as he walked the both of them to the man’s desk. Setting him down, Red Skull got around his desk and sat at his chair, staring intensely at him. Wary emerald eyes against calculating sapphire ones. Someone knocked then entered, pushing a trolley with a big metallic cloche on it. Harry’s heart sped up, was he going to be tortured ? The trolley man left it by Red Skull’s desk then saluted his superior.

“ _Gut, jetzt_ _raus schnell_ ” ordered Red Skull

The man started a little, saluted then almost ran out of the room. Harry swallowed hard as Red Skull stood from his chair and walked to the trolley. Lifting the cloche to reveal…wine and food! Harry let out a breath and Red Skull saw it.

“What were you expecting? Torture instruments?”asked sarcastically the man, serving himself a glass of wine.

“What would you have thought if you were at my place, then?”Harry shook his wrists, his cuffs clinking against the handles to prove his point.

Red Skull made a noise from the back of his throat and started sipping his wine. Harry watched him.

“Where am I, exactly?”asked the wizard.

Red Skull set down his empty glass, grabbed a plate pilled with food then sat on his chair by his desk.

“And I have to answer you because?”Red Skull cut the meat on his plate“So far, you have yet to give me a name, or how your weapon works, _meine Waffe_ ”

‘ _Wife?’_

“Wife? I’m no wife”said Harry, glaring at the man

Red Skull chuckled, placing the piece of meat in his mouth and chewing slowly

“I said _waffe_ , W-A-F-F-E” explained the man, after swallowing

There was a pause, only the sound of Red Skull’s cutlery.

“And…it means?”asked Harry.

“Nothing of importance”said dismissively Red Skull.

Harry frowned.

“I don’t think it’s, to quote you, ‘nothing of importance’ since it concerns me”

“I meant as nothing to worry your head about”said Skull, snappishly.

Another silence. Red Skull kept on eating his meal and Harry watched him, envious. His stomach growled anew, and Harry could see Skull grinning as he ate the last piece of meat on his plate. The German man stood, walked again to the trolley, pilled food in a plate then walked toward him. He set himself—and the plate— on the desk in front of Harry, the smell enticing and his belly growled again. He extended a hand…And was rewarded by a clink of the cuffs, his hands barely inches away from the food. Harry groaned and Skull chuckled darkly.

“Seems you are in need of assistance”remarked wryly the man.

He cut a piece of meat and picked it with a fork, placing it in front of Harry’s mouth. Harry frowned, his Slytherin side wondering where was the catch. He looked up toward Red Skull, attempting to decipher what the man was doing, the man just nodded toward the fork and Harry approached his head, half opening his mouth, ready to receive the treat…Only for the fork to be pulled out of reach for him. Harry ground his teeth and growled while Red Skull gave a toothy grin.

“ ‘ _Eine Hand wäscht die andere’_ , or as English speakers would say ‘scratch my back’…”said Skull.

“…I’ll scratch yours”finished Harry.

Skull gave a solemn slow, wide nod.

“For one answer of my questions, truthfully, I’ll answer one of yours”bargained Skull“And…You’ll be able to eat, since I’m feeling generous today”

‘ _Generous?! Do I even want to see you when you start acting like a selfish prick?!’_ thought Harry.

Harry sighed but nodded, regretting everything so far.

“Harry”mumbled Harry.

“Mmh?”

“My name is Harry. Harry Potter”repeated Harry.

Skull gauged him for any lies. Finding none, he put the fork back in front of the boy’s lips and Harry opened his mouth to receive the treat. Nearly moaning once the meat was on his tongue.

“Where am I?”asked Harry, after chewing and swallowing.

“Johann Schmidt”responded Red Skull, at Harry dumbfounded expression he smirked“I remember you asking for my name first”

Harry blinked at the man, not knowing whether to congratulate the male on his very Slytherin move or punch him in the face. He settled into glaring holes at him.

“You cheating bastard”growled Harry accusingly.

Johann tutted.

“Now, that’s not nice”chided Johann with a grin, cutting another piece of meat“Now… how does your ‘weapon’ works?”

Harry stared at the piece, then up at the man, pondering his answer.

“It’s not a weapon”answered carefully Harry“More like a…”Harry thought about his next word“…some kind of a channel for…our power”Advencing his head to have his food, Red Skull pulled slightly away.

“That was a rather vague answer”commented wryly the man.

‘ _In for a knut, in for a gallon_ ’thought Harry.

“It’s all I can say”said the wizard.

“It’s all you want to say or you can say?”demanded Red Skull

Harry stared into the man’s cold eyes.

“Can”answered Harry.

Johann frowned.

“Lies”growled the man“I’ve been patient,boy, more than you could ever fathom”Red Skull threw the plate against a wall, the plate shattered“And since you won’t give me the answer I want after I treated you nicely, I’ll take those information by force”

Harry protested hotly as Red Skull walked to the table his wand was set on and grabbed a box, opening it, he extracted a collar. A metal collar with the tag of a red octopus with a red skull. Harry panicked, and his panic woke his magic from its drug induced slumber. His magic flared hotly in the room. Lamp bulbs blinked to life while some shattered, something made of glass broke in the background, and a magical wind had picked up.

‘ _Relashio’_

The cuffs opened and fell onto the floor, under Red Skull’s amazed gaze. Harry saw his wand on the table behind the German, who saw where his gaze settled on.

‘ _Acc…’_

Red Skull had pounced on the boy, who fell with a yelp and a groan. Red Skull straddled the wizard and snapped the collar around his neck.

‘ _Depulso’_

An invisible force pushed Red Skull away from Harry, who hit a wall and landed on a table. Harry ran toward his wand and, as he was about to grasp it, pain radiated his body. Gasping, he fell onto the ground, convulsing as electricity shook his whole being. He attempted to summon his magic again to stop the shock but it only worsened his situation, his magical core fed whatever electricity was coursing him and amplified it. The pain suddenly stopped and he was rendered gasping onto the ground. A few feet away, with a sadistic grin, Johann Schmidt stood, a small remote in his hand.

“Rather interesting piece of technology, isn’t it?”Red Skull played with his remote, flipping it in the air then catching it“ This remote and collar were created especially for you” Red Skull had been advancing toward him as he spoke and now stood over him “When you were out for the last three days, we conducted a series of little experiences on your body, nothing _too_ harmful I assure you”Red Skull said as Harry shot him a look of horror“But enough for us to create this”Red Skull held the remote“And this”Red Skull gestured to the collar around his neck“It react to your genetic and your ‘power’, to quote you, should you use it, it will rebel against you, and will enhance the shot after shot of electricity into your body as I press this little button” demonstrating, he pushed the button and Harry convulsed again, and this time he screamed, Red Skull released the button and Harry stopped his convulsings“Now, you give me what I want, and you won’t get shocked”He gave the wizard a nasty grin“Now answer me, what is this power you have?”

When Harry stayed silent, he pressed the button and the room was filled with Harry’s scream

“I have all day!” yelled Johann over Harry’s screaming, fiddling with the remote so that the button is permanency held down then the man pocketed the wand and grabbed files from the table, reading over them silently while Harry screamed himself hoarse.

 _‘Just say it, just say it, just say it, just sa…’_ his mind repeated over and over as he writhed on the floor.

“MAGIC!!”screamed Harry after an agonising hour of screaming.

As soon as the word left his lips, the pain stopped. Red Skull, whom had been sitting at his desk quietly, reading over reports and signing some papers, stood up and walked up to him, glass of wine in one hand, the other behind his back.

“You were saying?”asked Red Skull

Harry huffed and puffed.

“Magic”he croaked“That’s my power……I’m a wizard”

Red Skull made noise he couldn’t identify then grabbed his collar and pulled him up, his muscle protested and his legs gave out, he kneeled in front of the leather clad man who pulled him up again, angrily this time, and dragged him to his desk. The red skinned man sat him on his desk before pulling a chair and sitting in.

“This magic of yours, can it be harnessed?”asked Red Skull, straight to the point.

Harry shook his head negatively.

“Only…Only wizards”replied Harry breathlessly, having troubles staying sitting on the desk.

“What can you do?”

“I’m tired, plea…”a hand grabbed his throat and pushed him over the desk, Red Skull was above him, pinning his body to the desk with his.

“You don’t get to command here, boy”snarled Red Skull, tightening his grip on the throat just slightly.

“I’ll tell you”croaked Harry”I’m just…Tired…Please…I just want to rest”

The grip tightened some more before slacking but yet still held his throat. The hand went from his throat to his jaw, turning his head from one side to another.

“You will learn now”drawled Red Skull in a dangerous voice“to know your place”

Red Skull flipped him on his stomach, then grabbed both of his arms to armlock them behind his back then held them in one hand while the other fumbled with his clothes, starting with his trousers. Harry tried to resist but his body was tired, his magic was exhausted and Red Skull had pushed up his arms a little, making the armlock more painful.

“I wouldn’t fight back”growled Red Skull into his ear, his trousers and underwears around his ankles“It will be more painful if you do”

A leather clad hand followed the curve of his bare arse, then his cleft before abusing his pucker. Harry whimpered and wiggled and Red Skull pushed up the armlock which made Harry stop wiggling and whimper. A finger breached him then a second, all too soon for him to adapt to the intrusion.

“Ah!…It…hurts”whimpered Harry, thrashing a little.

“It is supposed to hurt”growled Red Skull in his ear”This is punishment, not reward”Red Skull’s teeth sank into Harry’s nape, biting him hard enough to draw a little blood. The fingers withdrew, then the sound of a belt being unbuckled followed by the ruffle of clothes, Harry panicked even more. The German’s armlock was painful but not as painful as what was going to happen to him, so he trashed. Above him, he heard an angry growl.

“ _Mehr bewegen_!”snarled Red Skull, he pushed the armlock up, hearing the bones and joints protest, he put a knee between the boy’s legs and used it to spread them then trust himself against the boy’s rear.

Harry gasped as he felt the man’s erect cock against his pucker. It poked him, but never entered. The man’s cock was leaking pre-come, leaving a trail on his skin. Feeling the man lining up to his pucker, Harry’s whole body shook and tears escaped his eyes.

“Don’t…please…don’t…”

“Next time”growled Red Skull, he gave a hard trust, entering the boy fully and painfully“You’ll know your place”

Harry yowled his pain. He tried to bite something on the desk but found nothing, and ended mouthing against the wood. Red Skull breathed hard against his nape, nipping and biting it as he moved his hips, slowly at first then speeding up progressively. Harry was reduced to pile of whimpering and tears as the man moved above him. Inside him, the cock burned him with each move and he could feel something leaking from his arse, most certainly blood. Red Skull straightened up, passed his free hand under one of Harry’s leg, pulling it up. Harry gave a small noise as he was raised up, half standing on one leg, half lifted by the man, only to moan as Red Skull hit his prostate.

“ _Du liebst_ _wird_ _so behandelt_ _,_ _nicht wahr?_ ”asked Red Skull with a smirk, nipping at Harry’s neck and licking it.

Harry gasped again as Johann gave a strong trust, feeling his own cock react to the pain slash pleasure. Red Skull released Harry’s arms and trailed his hand down to the boy’s torso to grasp the boy’s erection. The leather of the glove felt foreign on his cock but so erotic, and Harry moaned as the hand moved in time with the trusts. Liquid fire was pooling in his loins, his cock was so erect and red it started to hurt him. Harry was about to cum when the hand on his cock stopped moving and gripped the base, preventing him from cumming. A distressed noise escaped him.

“Hav’ you forgotten already”whispered Red Skull into his ear, his German accent stronger than before“Dis iz punishment, not revard”

Harry whimpered and Johann’s hips sped up. The German man made sure to hit the wizard’s prostate and ensnare the base of his cock, never letting him reach his orgasm. Harry would make a noise each time his prostate was hit.

“Please……Please……”whimpered Harry, putting his head on Johann’s shoulder“ Let……Me……Cum………”

Johann’s answer is to let out a dark chuckle and to squeeze the cock’s base a bit harder.

“ _Nein, ich will nicht_ ” Harry heard the smirk rather than felt it against his neck as Johann started biting him. For more than half an hour, the room was filled with whimpers and the sound of leather on skin.

 _‘He has not cummed yet??!!’_ though Harry, he was a boneless, whimpering and panting mess in Johann’s grip, sweat was plastering his hair on his forehead and sticking Johann’s leather cloak to his skin from time to time and the man wasn’t even winded! Was this man even human?!

The noises in the room went on for more minutes before another noise joined them. Johann was finally starting to get breathless but that didn’t stop him from trusting his hips harder and deeper into the young wizard. Harry screamed in ecstasy at the new pace, his cock was a painful reddish purple. Johann give a couple more trust before—FINALLY!— cumming inside the wizard, holding back a shout by biting Harry’s neck, hard enough to draw blood. Warmness, bordering on scorching, filled him as Harry felt the man inside him hit his orgasm and he whimpered angrily, he had yet to orgasm too! The man chuckled against his neck.

“You vant to come too, _Mein Liebling Waffe_?”drawled Red Skull, his grip on the base of his cock loosening just slightly“ _Aber…_ Hav’ you learnt your plasse?”The man peppered his neck with nips then butterfly kissed them“ I think not” His grip tightened.

“Please, please, please”begged Harry, trusting his hips up in hope the man will take the hint and start wanking him“Yes, I learned my place, please”

Red Skull said nothing, too busy nipping his neck and leaving more marks upon it. After what felt like an eternity, the hand left the base and started moving. Two strokes and he was cumming in a cry. Breathless and boneless, Harry let Johann support him. Hearing a growl behind him, Harry let out a yelp as he was dropped unceremoniously on his stomach on the desk.

“Wha…!”Harry began, trying to turn around to glare at the man.

He watched as Johann dressed himself, then put his belt back on. He noticed the man didn’t have his gloves on—‘ _Maybe because you cummed on them’_ — and Harry didn’t know why he was surprised to see red hands and fingers.

“What happened to you?”words escaped his mouth before he stop them

Stopping what he was doing, Johann turned to him and blue eyes pierced him. Harry felt really scared now, memories of a graveyard and the rebirth of a powerful wizard playing in his mind. In one stride, Red Skull was at the desk and Harry shrank slightly under the man’s gaze. A hand grabbed the front of his collar and pulled him face to face with the man. There was a tense silence between them.

“Get off my desk”hissed the man“You’re dirting it”

Now standing, Harry was painfully aware of the fluids leaking from between his legs. Putting his hands over Johann’s, the wizard nodded. He didn’t know why, but his fingers started rubbing gently over Johann’s hands. Johann stared at them, his head cocked on one side, a tiny frown on his feature. Only then did Johann noticed how close they were, he just had to extend his head to capture the wizard’s lips in a sweet kiss. Eyes widening, he let go of the collar as if burned, Harry, not expecting this—and his legs still not having recovered— fell on his knees with a small cry.

“Wha…?”

“Dress yourself and get the fuck out of my office”growled Skull

Harry blinked at the man, who snarled, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragged him to the door, flung it open then threw him out. Harry slide on the ground with a groan, trousers still around his ankles. Raising his head up, Harry went to glare and curse the man but a silhouette from the corner of his eyes stopped him. Zola, wide eyed, was standing there, papers in one hand and files under his arm.

“ _Doktor_ _Zola, nehmen Sie unser Gast und setzte ihn in mein Quartier! Und Schnell!_ ”shouted Johann, closing the door forcefully, the noise echoing inside the wizard’s ears.

Inside his office, Johann had to control himself not to wreck everything inside it, he settled for inhaling and exhaling, then, calmly, walking toward his desk and going over reports and papers. And yet, his mind couldn’t help but drift toward the wizard and what happened between them.

 

-

 

Harry stared at the door, tears of shame, anger and…sadness(???) building up in his eyes. Blinking them away, he struggled to put back on his trousers, painfully aware that his arse hurt and was leaking. Finally able to put his trousers on, Harry noticed that Zola had come closer to him. The smaller man sighed, the papers in his hands went under his arm with the files as he extended a hand to the boy on the ground.

“Come”Zola said simply.

Harry stared up at him, then sighed as he grasped the hand and hauled himself on shaky legs. Both waited for a moment before Harry nodded his head and Zola lead him to wherever Schmidt wanted him to be. They walked the long hallway, taking a turn from time to time before the two men stood in front of another metal door. Zola pushed the door open and led the wizard inside. Harry stared at the big room, much like Red Skull’s Office except for its mahogany colour and the fact that there was a bed flanked by two bedside tables, wardrobes, a fireplace, four full bookcases and an open closing desk in a corner. Between two bookcases was a door, that most probably led to the bathroom.

“You are to wait until _Herr Schmidt_ comes back” said Zola, about to leave the room”Do not leave”

“Wait!”called Harry

Zola stopped and turned to him

“Could it be possible for me……To have a meal delivered here?”

Zola blinked at him and cocked his head on one side, an action that reminded Harry a little of Dobby, his house elf friend, dead by the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange—‘ _May this bitch rot in Hell!’._

“I’ll see what I can do”answered Zola after a pause then left the room.

Harry was now all alone in the room, thanks Merlin because, the moment the door closed, he broke down. Big, fat tears ran down his cheeks, he fell on his knees, whimpering then sobbing all of his pain and misery. Lying on one side, he rolled up into a ball and hugged himself. He had been raped. RAPED. And the worst of it, he had enjoyed it, and even worse, he wanted to be taken again by Johann.

 _‘What the hell is wrong with you, Potter?!’_ a voice said in his mind, that sounded all too close to Malfoy’s voice.

 _‘You really are a freak!’_ His uncle’s voice.

 _‘Don’t let him get to you, Harry!’_ Hermione’s.

 _‘Come on, mate, get up and fight!’_ Ron’s.

‘ _Get up now, Prongslet’_ Sirius’s.

‘ _Don’t let him win, Harry’_ Remus’s.

‘ _Get up now, Potter! Where’s is your Griffindor Courage?! If you intend to just lay here and let this ordeal get to you, you better kill yourself!’_ Snape’s.

 _‘Sometimes Harry, you have to swallow down your pride and takes whatever comes your way, but in the end you’ll be alive’_ Luna’s.

‘ _Rise Potter, do as you’re told and when he trusts you and his back is turned, have your revenge’_ Voldemort’s.

And just like that, Harry stopped crying and he picked himself up from the floor. Now was not the moment to break. He had waited until the end of the war to properly mourn all the people he had lost, he’ll break down later, when he’s back home, safe and sound. He walked toward the door between the bookcases and opened it. He had been right, it was the bathroom. Beige coloured, rather large, there was a bathtub, toilet and a sink with a veil or something above it. Walking toward the bathtub, he opened the tab and ran a warm bath. He stripped and walked to the sink. He eyed the veil and pulled it up, revealing a mirror. He held back a gasp as he noticed the state of his neck. Angry red bites marks, black and blue bruises and a couple of teeth marks where a little of blood had been drawn. Looking around to see if there was a first aid kit but found nothing. Sighing in defeat, he walked to the tub, closed the tap and sank into the warm water. His body was already sore from the chase with the Death Eaters two or three days ago, according to Schmidt, but now with what happened.

‘ _Stop thinking about it Harry’_ Harry thought, dunking his head underwater.

He held his breath, and closed his eyes. He focused on the memory, and pushed it back inside a mental box to be opened later. Snape would be proud, he was clearing his mind. When he resurfaced, his mental shields were up, his mind was empty but reeling with all the revenge plotting. As he washed himself thoroughly, he knew he had to play his cards right if he wanted to get out of here, alive, not unarmed, back to his time and have his vengeance. Exiting the bath, he emptied the bathtub and grabbed a towel. He stared at his dirty clothes, picked them and left the bathroom. A trolley with a cloche on it waited for him and Harry couldn’t help the smile that graced his feature. Leaving his clothes in a corner of the room, he walked to the trolley and lifted the cloche. A steamy meat and its vegetables greeted him, and, grabbing the cutlery, Harry wolfed down his meal. Once finished with his meal, he set the plate back on the trolley and settled himself on the bed. The black silken sheets felt good against his naked skin, and he was getting tired. Looking outside by the window, he noticed it was dark, he could see faintly the silhouettes of mountains through the low clouds but that was all, other than being somewhere in an alpine place, he didn’t know where he was precisely. Lying on his back on the bed, he was getting drowsy. He turned on his side, his towel slipped and he shivered from the cold.

_‘I have to find something to sleep in’_

Not feeling like sleeping naked after what happened—And the fact that Schmidt could be coming since it must be the man’s personal quarters— he groaned as he stood and walked to the wardrobe.

_‘Leather, leather, leather…Is everybody here into BDSM?!’_

By chance, Harry found a white shirt inside one of the wardrobes and put it on. With how tall and broad Schmidt was, he was swimming in the shirt, which fell mid-thighs. Rummaging some more, he couldn’t find any trousers and he didn’t feel like wearing the man’s underwear.

 _‘At last, I have something’_ he though morosely as he set his glasses on top of one of the tables.

Returning to the bed, he slid under the cover and waited for sleep to take him. He was long asleep by the time Schmidt entered his quarters.

 

-

 

When Schmidt walked inside his quarters, he half expected the wizard to ponce on him and try steal his wand back, and half expected the wizard to be awake, waiting for him. So when he gazed upon the sleeping wizard, imagine his surprise. Silently, Johann approached the bed, standing at the foot of it. The wizard was on his side, through the darkness of the room, he could discern the man’s silhouette under the covert. The wizard gave a little moan and turned on his back. Schmidt straightened his back and walked to the bathroom. Lighting the room, he started to undress. It’s only when he was shirtless that he noticed the mirror was unveiled. Anger bubbled inside him as he stared at his reflection and more importantly at his gaunt, bony and red face. Before he knew it, he had raised a fist and punched the mirror, breaking it into pieces. Shaking his hand to get ride of the shards, Johann stared at his already healing hand, flexing the fingers. It was thanks to the Nazis—and his ego— he was like this. Muttering curses under his breath, he took off his trousers and underwear then exited the bathroom. Even through the blackness of the room, he was able to go to his wardrobe and not bump into anything, opening the doors, he let his fingers touch the fabrics of the clothes before feeling the fabric of his sleep wear. Putting on the white sleeveless shirt and the grey trousers, he made his way to the unoccupied side of the bed and slide under the cover. He could hardly sleep with the serum in his veins, the maximum he could sleep was three to four hours, five if he was exhausted, so he had picked up the habit to read before going to sleep. Lightening the small lamp on the bedside table, a book was revealed on the table by the light. Picking up an English copy of _The Hobbit_ —acquired through the black market thanks to the _Bücherverbrennung_ — and opened to the dog-eared page he had stopped last time—When the hobbit is taunting the spiders. He was into the barrel escape when a noise on his side caught his attention. Gone was the peaceful face on the wizard’s face replaced by a frown. The wizard turned on his side—facing Johann—gave another pitiful noise, and Johann watched, mesmerized, as one of his bookshelves lifted in the air. Another noise and this time, his lamp—and the lights— blinked. By the fourth noise, his bed rose in the air and he knew he had to wake the wizard before he started wrecking his room. Marking his page, he closed his book and raised it in the air, intending to beat the wizard awake but something stopped him. Tears. Harry’s face was flooded with tears. And here he was, hand in the air, like an idiot, unable to move to hit the boy. He let out a huge sigh, looked over his floating bed to the night table below him, dropped his book above it……And the book landed perfectly on the table without it moving—3 points for him!— and, with a gentleness he didn’t know he possessed, he extended a hand and ran it in the boy’s hair in a soothing manner. It calmed the wizard slightly but he was still whimpering and more furniture in his room started floating. As a last resort, Johann sank deeper under the cover and embraced the wizard with his arms. Slowly but surely, the furniture—including his bed—lowered gently into the ground as the whimpers subdued and the wizard burrowed further into his chest, seeking his serum-induced warmth—higher than a mere human. Knowing that the boy had calmed down, Johann went to sat back and read but found himself unable to. The wizard wouldn’t let him go. Oh! He knew he could fling the boy a couple of feet away with a mere flick. But strangely…He didn’t want to. He sighed once more, and made himself more comfortable with the human octopus in his arms. His mind was still reeling and he had to wait a couple more hours before he felt an ounce of tiredness. He closed his eyes, evened his breath………And fell asleep.

 

-

 

_He was in the middle of the war. Corpses were lying around him. Looking around, he was surprised to find the bodies of his friends._

_“This is all your fault” said a voice_

_Looking around, he found no one around him._

_“It’s because of you everyone is dead”_

_The corpses started twitching and moving_

_“You should have never been born!”_

_Now all the corpses were standing, some with gaping wounds on them, some missing a limb or two and they were all advancing on him._

_“EVERYONE WOULD HAVE SURVIVED IF IT WEREN’T FOR YOU!!”_

_He ran, weaving through the bodies who tried to make a grab of him and never succeeding. He ran and ran and ran………Only to come face to face with Voldemort who grabbed at his throat and lifted him. He tried to scream, to hex the dark wizard, to do anything but couldn’t. He watched as the silhouette of Voldemort morphed and became Red Skull. The German man was grinning sadistically at him and tightened his grip on his throat._

_“There is nowhere to run”hissed the man, bringing their face close“You are mine, for all eternity, Potter!”_

_Red Skull dropped him into a hole that appeared under his feet and, as he fell, he heard the voice of all his treasured people insult him, curse him, wish his death and so on._

_‘HELP ME!’_

_He wanted to scream but he was mute. There was nothing he could do. So he wept.………And warmness engulfed him. He was safe, loved and protected. His head was on a flat chest, listening to the beating of a heart. He raised his head to stare into the faceless figure. A hand held gently his chin, invisible lips hovered above his, their breath mingling. He extended his head to meet those lips……_

 

“ _WACH AUF_!!”a voice shouted.

It wasn’t the shouting that woke him, it was a blow on his head that did. Groaning at the blurry red silhouette, fumbled to grab his glasses on the bedside table and put them on to glare at Red Skull who thought that hitting him awake with a book—He caught a glimpse of the title _The Hobbit_ — was the best idea in the world.

“What is it?”groaned Harry, sinking into his pillow and massaging the spot he had been hit on.

“We have work to do”hissed the man, putting the book on the other bedside table“And you still owe me some answers, so get up before I start getting angry”

‘ _Why, darling, you’re such in a good mood in this morning’_

Harry groaned again, rolled on the bed side—his ass painfully reminding him of what happened yesterday— only to stop, noticing he was clad only in a shirt. Precisely, one of the man.

“Well, what are you waiting for?!”barked the German, moving to hit.

Harry put his hands up in surrender

“I’m going, I’m going!”he said then muttered to himself“You weren’t the one who was fucked in the arse, were you?”

“What was that?”hissed Schmidt

“I was just asking what I was going to wear, my other clothes are dirty and ripped—‘ _No thanks to you’—_ and I can’t walk around arse naked”said Harry.

“I have already taken care of your new clothes, now MOVE!”

“Alright, alright”

Harry stood—and grabbed the hem of his shirt, holding it down to hide anything from Schmidt’s eyes— and walked toward the bathroom under Johann’s glower, only turning when Harry had opened the door. Once Johann’s back was turned, Harry stuck out his tongue at him as he walked inside the room. He should have looked where he walked because he felt a sharp pain in his foot and he screamed his pain. He fell on his butt, a sharp shard of mirror stuck in his foot, the skin around the mirror oozed with blood, and around the wizard thousands of pieces of broken mirror above the sink. Hearing quickened footsteps behind him, Harry stared up at Johann.

“What the fuck happened?!”asked Harry, gesturing to the mess

Johann glared at him but said nothing. Harry extended his hand up toward the man, who stared at it as if it would attack him.

“A little hand here?”

Red Skull just glared down at him and Harry sighed loudly.

“Please?”

The man kept on staring down at him, but he moved, just not the way Harry would have liked. Red Skull had ignored his hand and choose to pick him up, then walk—the shards creaking under the man’s boots—toward the bathtub to set him on the edge, away from the shards.

“There was no need to pick me up”mumbled Harry.

“Like you could have been able to walk, much less hobble, to the bed”growled Red Skull and Harry mentally nodded at the man even thought he didn’t like it.

Harry hissed as he stared at his foot that was dripping blood on the white tiles.

“Is there a first aid kit somewhere?”asked Harry

“ _Nein_ ”

“What?”

“I said no”

“How come? Anybody has a first aid kit should they get hurt like this”Harry lifted slightly his foot to prove his point.

Schmidt stared at him

“Don’t need it”replied the man

Harry wanted to hit the man, who in their right mind do not have something to tend to a wound?! Well apparently this cunt in front of him! Harry held back a noise of anger.

“Can I have my wand?”asked Harry

“ _Was_?!”exclaimed Schmidt

“My wand”repeated Harry“You have nothing to tend to a wound here and it will be a problem if I have trouble walking, I’m sure you don’t want to carry me around every time you go somewhere?”

Johann glowered at him.

“What will that bring me?”asked Skull

“I will answer your questions”bargained Harry

“All of them?”smirked Johann

Harry warded his expression and kept silent.

“Well, this means you’ll have to walk on one leg for now on”said Skull, moving to exit the bathroom.

“All of them!”shouted Harry, making Johann stop and turn to him“ All your questions……And you can do anything to me, I won’t complain!”

 _‘You’re dancing with the devil here Potter’_ said a voice inside his head.

 _‘If I want to get out of here, I’ll have to do more than just dance’_ replied mentally Harry to it.

Red Skull pondered the boy before him and what he said. He smirked and left the room. He came back, with Harry’s wand. He held it out to the wizard, who went to take it, when Skull move it back slightly.

“Only for healing”said Johann, his other hand holding a small remote.

Harry held a hand to his collar and nodded. Schmidt gave him the wand and Harry took it gingerly. Putting his wounded leg on the other, the wizard grabbed the sharp and pulled it out. Blood poured out of the wound and Harry pointed his wand at it.

“ _Episkey_ ”the wizard said.

Johann watched as the wound stopped bleeding and closed itself, leaving no scar.

“ _Erstaunlich_ ”he whispered.

Harry pointed to the mirror shards and Johann, thinking Harry was up to something, hovered his finger above the button that would send electricity through the wizard.

“ _Reparo”_

The shards raised in the air and went to the broken mirror above the sink. The glass repaired itself under Johann’s mesmerised gaze.

“What more can you do?”asked the German.

Harry vanished the blood on the floor and stared at the man.

“You probably should ask what I can’t do, or else we’ll be stuck here for the next decade”answered the wizard

“Very well, what can you not do?”

Harry thought about it then held out his fist, his thumb sticking out.

“I can’t create food out of thin air” his index stuck out“I can’t create gold or money” his middle finger“The dead are to stay dead” he had said it with a hint of regret in his voice then held out his ring finger“Not all wounds can be healed, I can’t regrow a limb for exemple”he added at Johann furrowed expression, he held out his last finger“Emotions, I can’t create real emotions into someone, like I can’t make you fall in love with me with a spell but I can give you a potion that can recreate it but it would be fake”

“Like a drug?”asked Johann

Harry nodded.

Johann made a noise behind his throat and extended a hand to take back the wand. Harry handed it begrudgingly to him hen watched the man walking out of the bathroom, he followed seconds later. Something was waiting for him on the bed, probably his new clothes. He went to advance toward the bed but Johann put himself on his way.

“You said I could do anything to you, right?”Harry frowned but nodded and Johann gave an evil smirk, took out a pocket watch to check it then put it back in his pocket“Kneel”

Harry glared at the man and did as he was told. Johann took off his belt, opened his leather cloak and put a hand on the button of his trousers. Harry sighed, knowing what awaited him.

_‘You put yourself in this Potter, now you take responsibilities’_

A zip opened and Harry saw hint of a red skin beneath all the layer of clothes.

“Open your mouth”ordered Red Skull.

Harry raised his eyes to him, mouth slightly open and Johann shoved his hardening member inside the wizard’s mouth in a pleased groan. Harry resisted the urge to gag and bite the offending appendage in his mouth. Breathing through his nose, Harry started moving his head all the while glaring at the man.

‘ _Don’t think about him, just breath Harry, just breath…’_

Harry closed his eyes, and started using his tongue as much as he could, sometimes rasping gently the cock with his teeth then passing a soothing tongue over the area. He felt himself getting hard as he sucked Schmidt. Speaking of Schmidt, he opened his eyes to stare up at him……Only to see the man looking bored out of his mind. Harry watched as he took out his pocked watch again to check it.

“ _Fünf Minuten_ ”said the man“ You have five minutes to make me cum or I’ll take you like last time”

Eyes widening, Harry stared at the man, a hint of panic in his breath.

‘ _There’s no way I’ll be able to do that and he knows this! This man has like the stamina of a horse!’_

“ _Vier Minuten_ ”counted Schmidt, crossing his arms and looking down at the wizard with a victorious grin.

Breath quickening slightly, Harry sped up his pace. His hands, which had been laying at his sides, passed under the layer of clothes to grope, fondle and massage the skin.

“ _Zwei”_

He won’t be able to make the man cum. As he was about to resign himself to be raped again, Harry got an idea. He poked gently at his magical core—smiling internally as it responded gently—and send tiny waves of magic from his fingers through the man. Hearing a surprised gasp above him, Harry smirked in victory.

 

-

 

Johann wasn’t expecting that.

He knew he gave an impossible mission to the boy when he said to make him cum in five minutes but he was not expecting the boy to respect the time limit. Waves of something—‘ _Magic’_ his mind supplied— coursed through his body, touching places he didn’t know he possessed, exciting them in way he could never reproduce, in a matter of seconds he was panting, his legs was trembling and his sight was getting blurry. When the wizard moved his head to return to his sucking, he couldn’t help the moan he let out. His hands sought for something to grasp, anything. He ended up gripping the boy’s shoulders and started trusting his hips into the willing mouth. He achieved his orgasm rather quickly, painting the boy’s mouth and throat white. He sensed Harry choke on his orgasm then swallow it—silently chuckling— as he let the after-glow engulf him. Never he had felt such a bliss in a long, long time. His legs were trembling—which amazed him that he was still standing—, he was panting, sweating and was getting drowsy. Cold air hit him as Harry’s mouth released him, a small trail of cum on the corner of his mouth and a think link of saliva. Right now, the boy was the embodiment of debauchery.

Tucking himself back in his trousers, he walked—and did not fall yeah!— toward the bed to grab the clothes on it then returned to the wizard that was now standing.

“Here are your new clothes”simply said Johann, trusting the clothes against the bo’s chest“Dress up quickly”

Harry glared at him, held the clothes and made way toward the bathroom.

“Where are you going?”asked harshly Johann

“I’m going to dress up”said Harry

“And I said quickly, so undress here”then he smirked“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked”

His smirked widened at the redness tinting the boy’s cheeks.

“Now!”he ordered when Harry looked warily at him.

Scrambling to take out the shirt, Johann eyed the wizard’s body, the muscles, the scars and the hard member—he felt pride swell inside him, knowing he was the reason the boy was hard. When the boy had been unconscious for three days, they had weighted and measured him, and with those information, he had asked for a special outfit for his _Waffe_ , based on his leather outfit but with a slight change of colour, instead of anything red on it, green replaced it. The wizard struggled for a couple of minutes before he was able to put on the trousers then the shirt and finally he tried to close the leather overcoat. Rolling his eyes, Johann walked toward him, pushed away the hands trying to close the coat and helped the wizard button it. Once it was done, Johann stepped back to stare at the boy.

‘ _Ja! I was right on the size and the colour’_ thought the man.

The leather hugged the frame of the boy rather nicely and made the boy looks strong and terrifying, the few hints of green increased the colour of the eyes. A real masterpiece, a worthy weapon for a man like him.

He saw Harry fidget under his gaze and gave a smile that was all teeth as he walked back to Harry.

“ _Du bist wirklich eine großartige Waffe_ ”Raising a hand, he ran it on the wizard’s cheek, in an almost loving manner before turning and walking toward the exit“ Come, we have work to do”

Harry nodded and followed the man as they both exited the room.

 

-

 

He moved his shoulders, finding his new clothes rather tight and uncomfortable. For hours, he had shadowed Schmidt as he walked around one of the many labs—if he had understood Zola when they had meet up with the man— and he had tried not to touch anything electronic.

“If you have some important things in there, you better not take me in” he had said to the two men as they had neared a lab.

“And why is that, Potter?”Schmidt’s tone had an undertone of ‘Like I’m going to let you here on your own’

“Do you want the whole lab to explode?”

Both men remained silent, gave each other a look and waited for him to explain. Harry sighed.

“Just……Don’t hand me anything electric”

They said nothing and entered inside the lab, followed by Harry. Both Zola and Schmidt being scientists—so curious— plotted silently to see what would happen if Harry held something.

“ _Herr Potter_ , could you come here?”Called Zola suddenly.

Harry, who had been staring at an odd looking rifle from a fair distance, nodded and went to the man. Zola hold out a small remote to him when he had joined him—with Schmidt hovering not far from the two.

“Hold this for me, please”

“Uhm……”He shook his head negatively“You really don’t what that”

“Obey him” came Schmidt’s voice from behind the wizard, startling him slightly.

Staring at both men, Harry gave a tiny noise, and extended a hand to take the remote. He felt like being under a microscope with how they were looking at him. He hit the buttons and both scientists watched as the remote made a noise as if it were thrown into a fire, sizzled then let out a dark smoke. Immediately putting the remote on the table, Zola took it, opened it quickly and stared at the inside.

“It looks like it was burned from the inside”remarked Zola, showing it to Schmidt.

Schmidt frowned, turned to grab another useless machine and gave it to Harry. Unlike the remote this time, the moment it landed in Harry’s hand, it sizzled and exploded. Harry’s magic reacted and protected the men —and himself—around the wizard, the fuming pieces hitting the invisible shield then falling pitifully to the ground.

“Fascinating”muttered Zola.

“Not that much when you think I could blow off the whole base”muttered back Harry.

Zola and Schmidt both shared a look that said ‘Keep him away from important things’.

So here he was now. Both Zola and Johann had flanked him to make sure he didn’t approach anything important and blow off weeks slash months slash years of work. He sighed as a rumble escaped his stomach. He hadn’t eaten this morning—Cum is definitely not a breakfast !— and he was sure lunchtime was hours ago.

“ _Herr Schmidt, Doktor Zola, guten Tag”_ A man with white hair and round glasses almost the same as his joined them“ _Und das ist unser_ _lieber Gast_ _, Herr_ _......_ ”

Harry gave the man a blank look.

“He doesn’t understand German, Werner”explained Johann“ Potter this is Werner Reinhardt, and Werner this is Harry Potter, _unser_ _Zauberer_ _Gast_ ”

Werner extended a hand that Harry took warily. As soon as his hand was in Weiner’s, the man held it tightly

“Harry”The man’s English was more accented than Johann’s or Zola’s“ It iz a pleajure to finally meet you in person than on a operating table”

Harry could only stare at the man, horrified.

“I had wished to be able to conduct more experienciz on you but you were more valuable full than in piecez”

Weiner’s grip loosened slightly and Harry extracted his hand and, as calmly as he could, went closer to Schmidt, chest almost touching the man’s back.

“ _Obergruppenführer_ _, unterlassen Sie bitte erschrecken unser Freund_ ” chided Schmidt, the undertone of a threat not being missed by the men around him.

“ _Selbstverständlich, Herr Schmidt, meine Entschuldigung_ ”Reinhardt turned to Harry—who still used Schmidt as a human shield— and smiled—rather creepily“My apologiziz to you, _lieber Zauberer_ ”

Harry blinked at the man from his spot behind Schmidt and nodded at the man.

“Apologies accepted, Mister Reinhardt”

“Pleaze, _Harry_ ”He didn’t like the way the man said his name“Call me Weiner”

Schmidt cleared his throat angrily at the two then glowered at them before turning to Reinhardt.

“ _Sind Sie bereit,_ _für Ihren_ _Aufgabe_ _ab?_ ”asked Schmidt

Harry toned out Reinhardt’s answer and started looking around—and being careful not to be too close of anything.

‘ _Master!’_

Harry started and looked around for whoever called him.

‘ _Who called me?_ ’ thought Harry

He looked at Zola but the man was busy then at Schmidt and Reinhardt who were still talking.

‘ _Silly Potter! None of them would call you master_ ’mocked a voice in his head

‘ _Shut up!’_

_‘Master!’_

He heard it again! He was sure of it! Making sure nobody was looking at him, he walked toward where he thought he had heard someone call him. Taking turn after turn—minding again not to touch anything— he was faced with a machine that glowed blue.

‘ _Master! I’m here!’_

The voice was coming from the machine. Was there someone inside?!

‘ _Master! Quick! Touch me!_ ’

He eyed warily the machine but walked closer to it, his hand hovering above it, sensing the magic within.

‘ _You need to touch me if you want to go home! I’ll help you Master!’_

A way to home! Harry smiled and excitedly he put his hand on the machine. Bad idea. Very, very, bad idea. His magic and the machine clashed, making electricity sizzle and spark all around him. He held back a scream as the magic from within the machine blasted him against a wall then vibrated around him, showing nebulas, galaxies and stars from another world then stopped. His body felt heavy, his head hurt and he was sure he had a gash, he had lost his glasses so the world was just blurry shapes with darkening edges.

“ _WAS DAS BUMSEN IST LOS ?! POTTER!!”_

A red blur lifted him by the hem of his coat and started shaking him but he had trouble staying awake, much less focus on the man.

“ _Was ist passiert Potter ?! ANTWORTE MIR!_ ”

Straightening his shaking on him, his blood drummed in his ears and Harry felt sick and the shaking did nothing but worsen his state. He closed his eyes and passed out.

 

-

 

“ _Are you ready to depart for your mission?”_ asked Johann

“ _Yes, sir”_ Reinhardt answered him

“ _Good, because you will depart earlier from expected_ “

Reinhardt frowned but said nothing.

“ _You leave in the next couple of days, I want those items in our grip rather than in the Allies’ or the Nazis’, is that understood Reinhardt?”_

_“Perfec-“_

Reinhardt was cut off by an explosion going off in the lab. Looking around, Schmidt saw that Potter was missing.

‘ _Fucking kid!’_

“ _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! POTTER !!”_

Johann ran to where the explosion had gone off, followed by Zola and Reinhardt. He found the wizard lying on his side against a wall, feet away from the machine that contained the Cosmic Cube. Snarling, Johann marched toward the boy and gripped his coat to shake him.

“ _What happened Potter?! ANSWER ME!”_

The wizard passed out and anger rose inside him. He lifted a fist to punch the wizard.

“ _Herr Schmidt_ ”said calmly Reinhardt“ _Hitting him will do nothing but worsen his state, and we still need our weapon, so please reconsider”_

Johann snarled at the man but he was right. He’ll punish Harry later, when he is feeling better. But for the moment, he cared less about the state of the wizard as he dropped him on the floor.

“ _Send a team to take the boy to the infirmary”_ said Schmidt

Reinhardt nodded, saluted and exited the lab.

 

-

 

He felt like he had been ran over by a stampede of Hippogryphes then Crucio’ed. He opened his eyes…And closed them immediately when light pierced his abused eyeballs. He whimpered as he sat up blindly, fumbling around him to feel for his glasses. Someone cleared their throat and footsteps approached the bed and a shadow was on the wizard’s face. That someone placed his glasses in his hands and Harry put them on, staring at……Doctor Zola! Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Finally awake” Zola gave Harry a tiny smile“This had been a big explosion”

“H…Had been?”croaked Harry

Zola nodded.

“You’ve unconscious for”Zola looked at his pocket watch“ Two days and four hours”

Harry’s eyes widened.

“I slept for this long?!”

Zola nodded again.

“What was that? I mean, what was that machine?”

“I cannot reveal this information, it is classified”said Zola“After what you did…… _Herr Schmidt_ has been in a foul mood…Well fouler than usual”

Harry inhaled sharply.

“He also wants to see you, said to send you to him once you wake up”

Harry gulped, an action that wasn’t missed by Zola.

“……I’ll send for a meal and give you two hours before telling Schmidt you’re awake”

Harry stared at the man before giving him a wide grin, almost shooting from the bed to hug him.

“Thank you”breathed Harry

Zola nodded and left the room, leaving the wizard alone. Sinking more into his pillow, Harry studied the ceiling before the whole room. It almost reminded him of the Hospital Wing back at Hogwarts with all the bed lined up and curtains to hide the patients except the Hospital Wing was made of stone not metal, giving the Infirmary an almost futurist look. The door opened again and a soldier was pushing a trolley toward his bed.

“Thank you”said Harry to the unknown soldier as he set a plate of food on the wizard’s laps, not knowing if the man understood him but hoping that the tone of his voice could carry the message.

“ _Bitte_ ”answered the soldier, his tone indicating he had understood and responded to his thanks.

Harry smiled at the man, who gave him also a smile and left the room. Harry dug into his meal, moaning as the food hit his palate. He didn’t know how the German were able to find good pieces of meat during war time—he had guessed there was a war with all the equipment, ammo, research, etc.— but it’s not like he is complaining. He ate rather quickly and set the plate aside on a table next to his bed and, slowly, tried to see if his legs could support him. Laughing lowly when he stood without any problem. He started walking up and down for a moment. He went back to his bed and sat on it, thinking about what happened with the machine, the strange blue glow and the voice calling him.

‘ _Why did it call me Master? I’m no Master, especially at the moment_ ’

Something wasn’t right, let it be the voice or the magic he had sensed through the machine. How had Red Skull come across this kind of power? Not even Voldemort had, even with his seven—pains in the arse—Horcruxes could achieve a power like this! And deep, deep down Harry knew…Nobody should have this kind of power. Let them be good or bad. And he had to make sure of that, but how? Someone cleared their throat next to him, startling him. Looking at Doctor Zola, Harry blinked.

“Are you ready to go?”the man asked

“Ready to go?”

Zola nodded.

“It’s been already two hours since our last talk” Harry stared at him, surprised“Schmidt is waiting for you in his office”

Dread filled him. Schmidt won’t be happy with what he had done. Harry stood shakily and followed Zola as he exited the Infirmary, shivering as the cold air hit him, finally noticing he was in scrubs—which were short and open in the back to his mortification. The two walked silently toward Schmidt’s office. After a while, Zola stopped before a heavy metal door.

“I can’t go further, I have some more experiences to run”said Zola

Harry stared at him, horrified.

“Please don’t tell me I have to go to his office on my own”said Harry

Zola gave him a saddened look.

“Don’t make him wait more than he has”informed Zola, opening the door“ Or he’ll be harsher on you than intended”

‘ _And that was supposed to reassure me?!_ ’Harry thought, feeling sick in his stomach, his meal ready to go back up.

“You remember the way to his office, right?”

Harry nodded silently and Zola entered the lab, leaving the wizard shaking like a leaf. Harry took a few minutes to collect himself and find his Gryffindor courage to walk to his doom, his mind kindly supplying him with memories of the Forbidden Forest, his choice and Voldemort. Repressing a shiver—not from the cold this time— at the memory, Harry thought about he could say to Schmidt to make him not punish him too hard.

‘ _You really think, a man like Voldemort, would be lenient? Poor naïve wittle Potter!’_ taunted a voice in his head.

‘ _Shut up!’_

Harry was so deep in thought he didn’t notice a soldier, literally, ran into him. Both collided and fell on the ground.

“Ouch! Watch where you’re going!”shouted Harry.

The man said something that sounded like curses and glared at him. Harry glared back to him, then picked himself up, making his way toward Schmidt’s office.

“ _Gehst du zu Schmidts Büro?_ ”asked the man.

“What? I don’t speak German, I can’t even understand it”Harry turned to look at the man, hoping his puzzled expression could say he didn’t understand him.

The man stood up and walked to him. Only then did Harry notice the brown folder in the man’s hand. Looking at it, then at the man—who had a malicious grin on— who handed it to him.

“For Schmidt” croaked the man in a heavy accented English then walked—ran—away.

Harry stared at the retracting back then at the folder. He opened it… And stared at German gibberish.

‘ _What did you expect, Potter?’_ taunted the voice again

‘ _Shut the fuck up!’_

Harry closed the folder, and walked back to Schmidt’s office. Once before the big door, Harry gulped, raised a shaky fist and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Again, no answer.

‘ _Can he even hear me?’_

He gulped again and opened the door………And found it empty. Looking around, Harry looked for a speckle of red or anything to see if the man was here.

‘ _Lucky you, Potter! Man’s not here!’_

Not having had a good look at the office the first time, he decided to visit. Schmidt’s office was barren from any bookcases—unlike his room— with just tables with metal junks on them. In a corner, he noticed a painting. Coming closer, Harry studied it. It was a victorious portrait of Johann Schmidt. He didn’t have the chance to go to museum with his relatives and all portraits at Hogwarts were enchanted to move, so now that he was in front of a static one, he didn’t know how to interact with it. For starter, it looked ugly to him, the expression of the Schmidt Painting looked off, but he was sure that should it be moving, the Johann on the painting would be prancing around—using his swords as a walking cane probably—as he walks from painting to painting and preen under the gaze of whomever would stare at his Portrait.

“A masterpiece, isn’t it?”asked a voice behind him, making him jump out of his skin.

Johann had sneaked up behind him silently and scared the crap out of him.

“…Schmidt!…I…hum…”Harry backtracked and hit the wall as he stared at the man

“ _Psh!_ ”hissed Schmidt.

Harry didn’t know what he said but the tone imposed silence. Holding the folder close to his chest, Harry stared, waited for the man to do or say something. Moving aside, Red Skull extended a hand toward his desk, indicating him to go to it. Harry inhaled shakily and walked toward the desk—blushing hotly when he realised he was just in scrubs and he was turning his back to the man.

“Stay like that and do not move”ordered Schmidt’s voice from behind him.

Harry nodded to the window.

Blood pumping into his veins, he hardly heard the man rummaging through his office then coming back to him. A hand grabbed the back of his head and pushing him hard against the desk. Yelping, he dropped the file as his hands went to grab Schmidt’s hand. Schmidt’s other hand clasped handcuff on one wrist, pulling it at the wizard’s middle back, then grabbed the other wrist and cuffed it to the other.

“Wh…Wha…”breathed Harry.

“You have made me very, very angry, _Harry_ ”hissed Schmidt, untying the tiny ropes in the back of the scrubs“I fear you have not learnt your place…So, we will have to remedy it”

Harry trashed slightly around the cuffs.

“I didn’t know! I swear! I didn’t know it would react like this!”

A sharp thin slap landed on his bare arse and he yelped.

“Do not lie to me”hissed Johann, holding the riding crop over the spot he had hit“You told us yourself, you could potentially blow up the whole base when you touch something electric”

Another hit, on the other cheek this time.

“Did you do it on purpose?”

Harry shook his head negatively.

“No, no, no! I swear!”

Another sharp hard hit.

“Then why did you touch it!?”

Two more hit landed.

“I don’t know! I SWEAR! I DON’T KNOW!”

“Liar!”

The riding crop hit his arse again and again and again. Tears of shame escaped his eyes, each hit ripped a small cry from his throat.

“ANSWER ME POTTER! WHY DID YOU TOUCH IT!?”

‘ _He mustn’t know about what I found!’_

Each second that passed without an answer the slaps would become harsher, stronger and harder.

“ _SAGEN SIE MIR!_ ”ordered Red Skull

“I was curious! I sensed some magic from the machine and got curious!”shouted Harry

_‘Half a lie, nice job Potter!’_

The slapping stopped, instead the riding crop was touching his irritated reddish skin almost lovingly.

“I admit”whispered Red Skull into his ear“There is a great magical treasure is inside the machine” the crop descended from his arse to his scrotum using his crack then passing it under his balls“One that could change the face of the world”the riding crop went up, brushing gently at his semi-erect penis, then retracted”One that could destroy us all if a _verdammter Dummkopf_ were to touch it!” a sharp hit landed on his balls and he screamed.

“I’m sorry!”whimpered Harry.

“You’ll be soon”hissed Red Skull.

Throwing the crop aside, he started undoing his belt and his trousers. Harry heard the ruffling of clothes and knew what was coming. He tried to relax his muscles as much as possible but it still hurt when Red Skull entered him dryly. The man moved his hips harshly and more tears escaped his eyes. He tried to hold back his screams but each trusts wrenched them from his throat. His cock was fully erect between his legs and the desk, rubbing against them. Red Skull made sure not to hit his prostate with each trusting, making him unable to reach a peak. Harry inhaled and closed his eyes, retracting into a safe place in his mind, thinking about his friends, his small family, and his happy memories at Hogwarts. He stayed in this “happy place” for the whole rape ordeal, even when Red Skull had cummed inside him, it had taken him a slap on the head to return back to Earth and face the hurtful truth and the man’s wrath. He was uncuffed and Harry rolled his sore shoulders, rubbing his wrists where the metal had bitten his skin. Now that he was “back” he could feel body fluids trail down his legs, around Red Skull’s cock still inside his arse. The wet squelch as Red Skull got out of him made him shiver.

“Dress yourself, Potter” ordered Schmidt, dressing himself.

Pushing himself on shaky limbs, Harry fumbled to tie his scrubs. Johann stared at the pitiful figure the boy made, his eyes settling on the white trails that leaked down the âle legs onto…Papers?

“What is that?”asked Johann, looking at the folder that had fallen at the boy’s feet, that had small droplets of cum on it.

“Hmm?”Harry had given up on tying his scrubs and looked down at his feet, his eyes widening at the folder on the ground“It…It was given to me……To give to you”the last part was whispered and that made Johann frown.

Bending down to pick the folders and the papers inside, he read them. Harry watched as Johann’s expression went from angry to furious.

“Who gave that to you?”Accent more pronounced that ever, Johann’s voice would have frozen Hell a dozen time.

Harry shook his head.

“A soldier, didn’t know him”answered Harry.

Frown deepening, Johann took out the remote from his pocket.

“Wait! What a-”

Harry was cut off as Johann pushed the button, making the wizard fall at his feet, convulsing. Marching to the door, Johann opened it and called at a passing soldier.

He couldn’t hear what Schmidt said but he sounded pissed and demanding. His convulsing stopped and Harry stared up blearily at Johann.

“An emergency has come”he said“We are to go on site and see the damages”turning away, Schmidt searched for something on one of the table“And since you are not capable of staying within sight, there’s a little something to help”

Harry’s eyes widened as Johann held a leash.

“Ready to go on a walk?”Johann smirked.

-

 

They drove for days until they arrived at the HYDRA base. Well, more like what was left of it. The whole place smelt of fire and destruction. A tug on the leash made him look at Johann’s back and follow him as he walked around the rumbles of the base. Harry kept his eyes on the ground, minding his steps and trying not to fall. A few feet away from him, was Zola, who kept sending him pitiful glance. Looking at his surrounding, Harry stared at the rumbles, heard soldiers in the background barking out orders. Looking up, Harry blinked at the blueish grey sky.

“YOU ARE FAILING!”shouted Red Skull at Zola, in his anger he tugged sharply at Harry’s leash as both walked on what was the second floor of the central base“We are close to an offensive that will shake the planet, yet we are continually delayed because you cannot outwit a simpleton with a shield!”

Red Skull was angry, and Harry hoped he wouldn’t take his anger on him, his arse still hurt from last time.

“This is hardly my area of expertise”argued Zola“I…I merely develop the weapon, I…I cannot fire them”

Red Skull glowered at the Swiss, making the wizard cringe in sympathy for the smaller man.

“Finish your mission, doctor”said Red Skull, the threat heard by anyone within earshot“ Before the American finishes his”

“Sir!” a soldier called.

All three of them turned and stared at the two soldiers who brought a man in civil clothes with them.

“I’m sorry, _Herr Schmidt_ ”said the civil clothed man, his German accent heavy“We fought”—Ah! So not a civil apparently—“to the last man”

Red Skull fished something from his pocket…Harry’s wand!

“Evidently not!”Handing the wand to Harry, Red Skull pointed at the man“Kill him!”

Harry stared at him.

“It is time now you prove your worth, _Waffe_ ”hissed Red Skull“Now kill him”

Harry gazed at the wand in his hands, pondering his next move.

‘ _I could always hex them and ran away‘_ thought Harry

‘ _And if Schmidt presses the button on the remote and captures you again, you are as good as dead, and pffiou! Gone is your chance to ever go back home!‘_ argued a voice

Red Skull snarled at the wizard, sneaked a hand behind his back and gripped the hair above the wizard’s nape. Whimpering, Harry’s face was pulled up forcefully and stared at Red Skull.

“ _Jetzt_ _,_ _Potter!_ ”hissed the man, releasing the wizard brutally toward the condemned.

Harry inhaled and exhaled, stared at the man he was supposed to kill then turned to Red Skull before chucking his wand at the red skinned man—who caught it.

“Go fuck yourself, Schmidt”hissed Harry, surprised he didn’t say it in Parseltongue, the man’s face was totally forth it.

When Red Skull gave him his worse glare, he didn’t regret anything.

When Red Skull killed the man in cold-blood, he didn’t regret anything.

When Red Skull manhandled, kicked and punched him to the car, he didn’t regret anything.

And when they got back at the main base and Red Skull used, abused and raped him for an entire day, he didn’t regret anything.

It was totally worth it.

 

-

 

It has been months now. Months since he had been able to get out of the base. Months since he had bad-mouthed Skull after disobeying him. Harry raised his upper body from the bed he had been sleeping. He had been confined into Red Skull’s room to “learn discipline” from the man. For days, weeks, months, the man had raped him and not a single time he had let him have an orgasm from those encounters. Each time Red Skull had tried to break him, and each time Harry’s Gryffindor side rebelled and made sure Skull did not win. He knew he had to swallow back his Gryffindor’s—and also Slytherin’s— pride just to let the man think he had broken him so that he could get out of here and try and touch whatever was inside that machine. And then, one day, when Skull had come later inside the room to teach him some more lessons on obeying orders, he swallowed both of his prides and faked he now understood his place, each trusts the man gave him while saying what he ought to and not to do, he repeated them in a mindless tone. When everything was done and over, Skull smirked down at him—at his state— knowing he had finally broken the wizard and got his weapon and Harry held back a smirk of his own, Red Skull had taken the bait, hook line and sinker. But still, Skull wanted proof and proof Harry gave it to him—even if later when no one had noticed, he had hurled what was left of his breakfast. Skull had ordered him to kill one of the last remaining men of yet another destroyed base. And Harry did it. He hadn’t had casted the Killing Curse, no. He used the spell that nearly cost Malfoy’s his life.

‘ _Sectusempra’_ his mind had said and his hand had flickered his wand automatically.

People around him witnessed the large gashes appearing on the man’s body, bleeding the man to death.

A man had sneaked an arm around his waist and pulled him against a strong chest.

“ _Mein lieber starke Waffe”_ had whispered almost lovingly Red Skull into his ear“ _Bald werden wir die Welt zu beherrschen”_

Harry had repressed the shiver of disgust—from his action or Skull’s he didn’t know— and kept a blank face.

Now, he was a person to be feared around the Alpine Base, more than Red Skull apparently. And the man was over the moon, treating him like the seventh wonder, showering him with fake love and attention, making love to him slash having sex while in Harry’s mind it was still rape. It was manipulation on both parts, with Harry’s being more subtle.

Snapping away from memories, Harry stood up from the bed and dressed himself then exited the room to walk up to Red Skull’s office. On his way he bumped into Doctor Zola and Harry let his mask slip slightly by giving the man a smile and greeting him.

“Good morning, doctor”smiled Harry

“Good morning Harry”answered Zola“Schmidt summoned you, didn’t he?”Harry nodded at the man“If it is not to much, could you tell him I will be going”

“Where are you going?”asked Harry

“Schmidt send me on a mission to take back a few important items from a nearby base, before the Captain goes and destroy it that is”

“Why send you, he knows you’re no soldier material”

Zola shrugged.

“Schmidt has a small army to accompany and protect me”Zola started walking away“I will see you in a few days”

Harry smiled at the man’s retracting back and turned back to walking toward Schmidt’s office. He knocked on the office’s door and entered. Schmidt wasn’t inside, so Harry waited. The man must have been up to his elbows in reports because there was music on and Harry had learned that Red Skull simply cannot work in utter silence and always put on some music to help him think. Many time had Harry delivered him report and always he had some music playing. He had already recognized Wagner’s Ride of the Valkyries—“The real name is _Walkurenritt_ ” had hissed one day Red Skull had him—, Bach’s _Toccata und Fuge_ , many pieces of Mozart and Beethoven’s _Mondscheinsonate_ , but he didn’t recognise what the man was listening now.

“Carl Maria von Weber’s _Der Freischütz_ ”said a voice from behind him.

Suppressing the urge to leap of his skin, Harry turned to see Red Skull—folders in his arms—entering his office and walking toward his desk where left his weightless burden.

“What is it about, Master?”asked Harry, knowing the use of the term ‘master’ would give him his answer immediately.

“A sharpshooter who sold his soul for the hand of a woman”answered Red Skull, he leaned back on his seat, closed his eyes and listened“I believe we are at the scene two of act one”

‘ _Johann, you’re a classical geek’_ couldn’t help but think fondly Harry, holding back a smile and a snort.

Harry was about to inform the man about Zola’s departure but the man—his eyes still closed— held up a hand, inciting Harry to stay silent. Harry closed his mouth and stared at the man, waiting. The music was loud and the main singer had a deep strong voice.

“ _Mein Sohn, nur Mut! Wer Gott vertraut, baut gut!_ ”sang Red Skull, his voice wasn’t as loud and strong as the singer’s but it held a certain power“ _Jetzt auf! In Bergen und Klüften, Tobt morgen der freudige Krieg!_ ”there was a change of singer but Johann’s voice didn’t“ _Das Wild in Fluren und Triften,Der Aar in Wolken und Lüften_ ” Red Skull opened his eyes, sat straight and looked at Harry, a crazy glint in his eyes _“Ist unser, und unser der Sieg! Und unser der Sieg! Und unser der Sieg!”_

Harry didn’t know why but he was sure the last verse were addressed to him—or at last the both of them.

“You meant to say?”asked Red Skull

Harry cleared his throat.

“Doctor Zola is about to depart, if he didn’t already, for a mission you gave him and asked me to warn you of his leaving”

Red Skull nodded then returned to his reports. Harry stayed where he stood, waiting. Red Skull gazed at him without moving his head from the report he was reading.

“Do you need something?”asked Red Skull, returning to his reading, a hidden smile on his lips.

Harry knew why he was smiling, he was doing exactly as he had been ‘trained’, waiting for orders.

“What do you want me to do?”asked Harry

Red Skull set down his report, and put his head on his intertwined fingers, his smile nearly reaching what was left of his ears.

“ _Nein_ , not for the moment”answered the man

Harry nodded and kept on standing on his spot, staring unseeingly at a spot above Red Skull’s shoulder. Red Skull ignored him and returned to his reports, internally being giddy that the boy was finally obeying him. Music played and no one talked while Red Skull worked. After a while, the music stopped, indicating the record needed to be changed from the gramophone.

“Go change it”ordered Red Skull, putting his pen down.

Harry nodded and moved to remove the vinyl record, put it back in his case then put it away.

“Any preference on what you want to listen?”asked Harry, eyeing the man’s vinyl collection.

“Mmh……Take the _Totentanz_ one”

Harry looked for the one whose title could match what Red Skull had said. Finding one that was written all right, he took the record out and placed it on the gramophone then the needle on the vinyl. The music began, at first nothing then the tug of harp strings followed by tiny violins then a violin starts to play.

“Camille Saint Saëns’s _Danse Macabre_ ”It was weird hearing Johann speak French“Do you know the story behind this music?”

Harry shook his head and Red Skull stood from his desk to walk toward him.

“Each years, on the Sabbath, the Devil would organise a ball which Death would attend, He wakes the dead, tunes his violin and starts playing a waltz for the dead to dance on. The ball last until morning, broken by a cockerel's crow”

Red Skull and Harry were close, just a breath away. Johann’s right hand sneaked behind the wizard’s back while the other took his hand. Harry’s eyes widened, recognising the stance both were in.

“I don’t know how to waltz”whispered Harry, what if he stepped on the man’s toes?!

“Just let me lead and follow me”murmured Johann

Then the German man was moving, Harry tried to follow the man, and as a way to not step on him, Harry looked down at his feet.

“Heads up, Harry”said Johann with a wry smile“If you look down, you will definitely step on my toes”

Harry lifted his head, and plunged his emerald eyes into Johann’s sapphire ones. He relaxed his body and followed the man. Soon they were waltzing around the room.

‘ _Look Potter, you’re dancing with the Devil himself!’_ mocked a voice

‘ _No, not the Devil, Death_ ’

Harry closed his eyes, and put his head against Johann’s chest, feeling the heat emanating from the man and hearing the steady heartbeat. He gave a contented sigh. Even after the music was long over, they kept on waltzing gently and both stopped on a silent mutual agreement. Not moving his head from Johann’s chest, Harry let go of Johann’s arms to embrace the man’s waist. Johann’s arms too settled around his waist, and put his chin on the wizard’s head, breathing in his scent. Slowly moving from the comfortable spot, Harry raising slowly his head and gazed into Johann’s eyes. They appeared sweet and warm instead of the usual cold and calculating. One of his hands released the man’s back and he lifted it slowly to the man’s face, intending to run his finger on the charred skin. Harry finally remarked that, even after all the time they had sex—scratch that, Red Skull raped him— the man had always been dressed and he was the only one under dressed. He had never felt the man’s skin. His hand was now hovering above the man’s cheek, and Johann noticed it. His blue eyes widened, and he stepped back as if burned. Harry saw the human glint in Johann’s eyes disappear, replaced by anger and disgust.

“Get out, Potter”snarled Red Skull

Harry didn’t think twice and obeyed, walking out off the room as if he had the hounds of Hell on his heels.

Once Red Skull was alone in his office, he sat upon his desk, holding his head angrily, his hands gripping absent hair. What the hell was wrong with him?!

In his anger, Red Skull kicked his desk……And send it through his window. Red Skull hardly called and ordered for Harry after that. But when news had reached him that Captain America had Doctor Zola in his grasp, Red Skull was on a foul mood. And it was Harry—and his arse— that felt the anger of Red Skull.

 

-

 

“Wake up!”Something hit him and he was startled awake.

Fumbling for his glasses, Harry stared blearily at Red Skull, who threw aside a book he had used to hit him.

“Dress up quickly”ordered Red Skull“We have much work to do today, we will have to start our plan sooner than expected”

During the whole tirade, Harry had stood—naked of course, traces of what happened yesterday night still on his skin— grabbed his wand to cast a cleansing spell—now that Johan believed he was a trained weapon he had his wand on him all the time, only using it when deemed necessary— and dressed himself in leather clothes. Red Skull sneered at the wizard as he dressed.

“ _Schnell!_ ”hissed Skull

“Yes, Master”Harry dressed himself quicker to avoid another bout of Red Skull’s anger.

Once he was dressed, they both exited Red Skull’s bedroom and walked down to the Base Plane Hangar. Soldiers were already waiting for them, all of them armed with weapons that were powered by this blue magic thingy. Walking under the _Valkyrie_ plane, Harry followed Schmidt and stayed on the man’s right side. He saw a small table with a bottle of alcohol and a small glass. Harry opened the bottle and served a glass at the man.

“Tomorrow“Schmidt began“HYDRA will stand master of the world, born to victory on the wings of the _Valkyrie_. Our enemies weapons will be powerless against us, if they shoot down one plane, hundreds more will rain FIRE UPON THEM!” Red Skull shoot Harry a look as the wizard handed him the glass, then stepped a few steps away as Red Skull raised his glass“If they cut off one head, two more shall take its place, Hail HYDRA” He drank his glass as soldiers saluted him with two fists in the air and answered him with ‘Hail HYDRA!’s. Red Skull turned to Harry, who had remained silent. Harry gazed at the man.

“Hail Red Skull” said Harry.

At Skull’s victorious smirk, he knew he had said the right thing to the man. Harry was scheming, he knew he would only have one chance to succeed and go back home so he’ll have wait for the right moment to strike and then act quickly, or else he will be dead.

 

-

 

Red Skull dismissed him and he walked back to their shared quarters. He felt off. Like ‘something will happen’ off. Red Skull would start his plan in a couple of days and he didn’t have a beginning of a plan. He just knew he had to touch whatever is inside the machine. His stomach did somersaults and repressed the urge to hurl on the floor. He sat on the bed and rolled into a ball, his arms wrapping around his stomach. He felt sick because he was stressed so he took small breath to calm himself. The door opened and Red Skull walked inside but Harry hardly acknowledged him.

“Already in bed?”Red Skull remarked, walking toward the bed“Are you tired?”

“I don’t know”answered Harry truthfully“ I just……feel off“

The bed dipped as Johann sat and placed a red hand on his forehead.

“I don’t feel any fever”said Johann, withdrawing his hand and putting back the glove on.

Harry gave the man a small smile.

“If anything, I think your hand is way warmer than my forehead”smiled Harry, turning on his back and sinking into the goose feather pillows, his eyes closing.

He felt a shadow pas above his face and his eyes opened to see a hand take his glasses and put them on the table next to the bed. Blearily, Harry squinted at Johann’s face.

“Get some rest, we will make more work to do tomorrow before launching the _Valkyrie_ ”Johann stood and started walking toward the bathroom to change.

“Wait!”

Frowning, Johann turned around. Harry had picked and put on his glasses, and now stood from the bed to walk toward the man, who eyed him a bit warily. Harry was reminded of the first time he had approached Buckbeak the Hippogriff, and Harry decided to treat Johann almost the same way as with a hippogriff. Slowly, gently, he raised his hand up to Johann’s cheek, who glared at it as if it had personally offended him.

“Vat are you doing?“asked Johann angrily between clenched teeth.

Feather touch brushed Johann’s cheek, then stroked it gently. The skin felt so soft under Harry’s fingertips. Harry inhaled and his whole hand cupped the man’s cheek and stroked it. Harry watched, mesmerised as Johann closed his eyes and leaned into his touch like a kitten starved of love. Using his other hand to cup the man’s other cheek, Harry felt arms embrace his waist and hold him close. Johann’s eyes opened and plunged into emerald ones, their faces were close, like a breath away. Johann was about to withdraw from the wizard but the hands around his face stopped him. Ready to bark an order, Johann opened his mouth…And forgot about it as soft lips landed on his. Harry had to stand on his tiptoes to reach Johann’s lips, he found them thin and chapped yet warm and delicious as he tasted what the man had drank earlier. The kiss grew hotter between them, mouth opened, tongues mingled and teeth nibbled. Harry’s hands left Johann’s face to try and undo the man’s clothes, groaning into the kiss as he could get the coat to open, making Johann chuckle.

“ _That’s it!”_ hissed Harry in Parseltongue as he broke the kiss.

A spell was whispered and Johann shivered as the clothes he had had on disappeared, leaving him naked in front of Harry. Stepping back a little to glare at Harry, his mouth opened slightly, ready to order him to stop but Harry didn’t let him, the wizard’s lips capturing Johann’s ones in another mind-blowing kiss and the man became pliant under his ministration. Groaning in the kiss, Johann lifted him without breaking the kiss and walked the both of them toward the bed and laid the both of them on it, with Johann on top and Harry under him.

“Undress!”hissed Johann between kisses.

Harry whispered the same spell and he too was left naked before the man. Johann abandoned the wizard’s lips for the neck, sucking, nipping and biting gently the offered flesh, relishing into the pleased noises of the wizard.

‘ _This is what making love feels like’_ thought Harry as he hang on Johann’s neck as the man entered him after much preparations and care.

Harry was sure he would treasure this moment with the man forever.

Red Skull was a horrid man, deserving to be tortured then killed a hundred times. But Johann Schmidt was a loving, passionate man. And Harry loved Johann Schmidt.

 

-

 

Harry was the first to wake up. Still sleepy from the short night, he didn’t move from his spot on Johann’s chest for a good minute before opening his eyes and fumbling for his glasses—when he gets home, he’s so going to get ride of them!— and looked down at his human pillow. Johann was still sleeping, sprawled on his back, an arm around the wizard’s waist with said wizard completely on top of him, and Harry couldn’t control the fond smile he got. But happiness gave way to sadness, this wasn’t supposed to happen, he didn’t mean to have sex—‘ _More like make love_ ’— with the man, he was supposed to hate him and what he did to him, he was supposed to lull the man into thinking he had broken him and that he was his best weapon.

“You’re thinking to hard“said a voice under him, starting him from his thought.

Johann was awake but had decided to keep his eyes closed.

“What time is it?”asked after a pause Johann, opening a single eye

“Give me a second”said Harry.

He summoned his wand and cast a _Tempus_ , smoke escaped his wand and a displayed numbers in the air.

“It’s eight and thirteen minutes”

They barely had two hours of sleep. Johann groaned, closed his eye, and rolled them both on a side, before he nuzzled Harry’s neck with a heartfelt mumbled ‘ _Zu verdammt_ _früh_ ’ that made Harry chuckle and nuzzle back the man. They were just about to fall back asleep when a knock sounded. They both ignored it until whomever was knocking became persistent.

“ _WAS?!_ ”shouted Red Skull, raising his upper body.

The door opened and a soldier came in, saluted and explained something in German that had Red Skull shooting from the bed for some clothes. Harry stared at Red Skull then at the soldier, waiting from an explanation.

“The American is here and is attacking my men”said Red Skull, putting on something that wasn’t, for the first time, leather“Harry, dress up and go capture him”

Already missing the peaceful moment he had with Johann Schmidt, Harry nodded and spelled his clothes on forlornly, grabbed his wand then following the soldier out of the room to go outside and capture the intruder.

Once at the main entrance of the base—which had been blasted— he exited the base and stared at the battlefield—because yeah, there was not other word to describe what had happened.

‘ _A single man had done this?!’_ thought Harry.

He made his way toward the source that had HYDRA soldiers flying in the air at each punch from the intruder.

‘ _So this is Captain America_ ’ thought Harry, seeing for the first time the Star Spangled Man.

“Captain America!”called Harry.

The man turned toward him and soldiers stopped running toward the super soldier, and started cheering on him.

“Who are you?”asked the Captain.

“Harry”answered the wizard“I’m here to take you to Red Skull, we can do it the good way, you drop you shield and you let me take you or the bad way“

“What if I don’t want any of them?” retorted the Star Spangled Man.

‘ _I like him!’_

Harry gave the man an honest sorry smile

“Sadly you hardly have a choice”replied Harry

“Then I choose none”the man threw his shield at him.

‘ _Protego’_

The shield hit the invisible ward and was thrown back away, under Captain America surprised gaze. Harry mouthed a ‘I am sorry’ to the American.

‘ _Locomotor Mortis_ ’

Casting the spell, Captain America’s legs locked together, making the man fall to his knees.

‘ _Levicorpus_ ’

There was a white light as an invisible force lifted a surprised Captain America by his ankles. HYDRA soldiers pointed their guns at the man suspended in the air. Harry walked toward the man’s shield and picked it up before walking toward his prisoner.

“Shall we? Red Skull is waiting”said Harry blankly, waving his wand and Captain America’s body was floating with him, a few soldiers joined them as they entered the base and took the elevator to Red Skull’s office.

“Why are you working for him?”asked Captain America as they waited in the elevator.

Harry inhaled.

“I’m not here willingly if that’s what you’re implying” Harry raised his head, showing the collar around his neck, smiling sadly when he saw the man’s eyes widen in understanding. The elevator dinged and the door opened. Harry was the first to walk out, followed by his floating burden then the soldiers. The wizard stopped and turned to the soldiers then to the Captain.

“I’m going to cancel my spells, get ready to hold him”warned Harry to the soldiers.

A whispered ‘ _Finite_ ’ and Rogers fell in a heap and men were on him, holding him and cuffing him. Harry then led the small group to Red Skull’s office. Not bother to knock, Harry pushed the door opened and made his way inside and stood in front of the Captain silently, sadly.

“Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait but I must say you do it better than anyone”Red Skull walked out of the shadowy side of his office to stand with Harry in front of Rogers who glared at the German“But there are limits to what even you can do, captain, what did Erskine tell you otherwise?”

“He told me you were insane”answered Rogers

Behind Red Skull’s back, Harry held back a snort and moved his head on one side in a way of saying ‘Well you aren’t wrong mate!’

“Ah!”was Red Skull’s answer surprised at first then angered“He resented my genius, and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine”

Harry had hardly a clue of what was going on between the two.

“But he gave you everything……So, what made you so special?”

Rogers snorted and smirked.

“Nothing, I’m just a kid from Brooklyn”sassed Rogers

‘ _I definitely like him!’_ thought Harry

Red Skull snarled and started throwing punches at Rogers who went on his knees, coughing and wheezing. Raising his head, the American smirked at Red Skull

“I can do this all day”

“Oh, of course you can, of course”said Red Skull, his hand taking the gun from its holster then pointing it at the man’s head“But infortunately, I’m on a tight schedule”

_Pick!_

_Pick!_

_Pick!_

Hearing the sound of metal hitting stone, Red Skull turned to the window to see silhouettes coming their way. Harry’s eyes widened in understanding. This had been the man’s plan all along.

“So am I”snarled Captain America, pushing one of the soldiers holding him, in front of him as Red Skull fired his weapon. The window broke as three men entered.

“Stop them Harry!”ordered Red Skull

Taking his wand out, Harry pointed it at first at the three then turned to the HYDRA soldiers in the room.

“ _Expelliarmus_!”shouted Harry, the weapons flew off against the wall along with their handlers.

Red Skull’s eyes widened as he watched Harry betray him, he angrily fished his remote and hit the button, relishing in the cries of the wizard as he convulsed. Kicking away the wand, he lifted the wizard by his collar, then dragged him out of the room with him, and toward the _Valkyrie_ , all the way cursing under his breath at the wizard.

“When all of this is over, Potter”hissed Red Skull, glaring down at his burden“I’ll be teaching you a lesson you will never forget”

Harry snarled and spat at the man.

“Your lessons never worked with me Schmidt!”

Red Skull wiped off his cheek and punched him. The two heard footsteps coming their way.

“CAPTAIN!”shouted Harry“WE’RE HERE!”

Red Skull punched him again and threw the kicking wizard over his shoulders as he ran down the corridors of the base. Soon, there were gunshots and explosions resonating in the whole base. They were near the main entrance when something blew up ahead of them. Snarling, Red Skull bent down to pick a fallen HYDRA soldier’s weapon, and fire at the incoming American soldiers entering the base. Turning around, Red Skull ran the other way down to the _Valkyrie_. Soon, Captain America had caught up with them and Harry tried to wiggle off of the man’s shoulders or at last to slow him down but Red Skull had pressed the button and he was convulsing again for a moment, rendering him unable to do anything. Red Skull turned to fire at Captain America while running, snarling every time his shots hit the shield, he quickened his pace as he heard the man threw his shield at him then the shield being stuck. A few more feet and he would aboard the _Valkyrie_. He and Harry were now inside the Hangar, a,d Red Skull quicked his pace again, running under the _Valkyrie_ to take the ladder. He attained it and climbed up inside the plane. Inside the cockpit, Harry noticed a blue cube ready to be inserted inside the machine he had nearly blow up.

‘ _This is what I need to touch!_ ’ thought Harry

Angrily throwing his burden on the ground, Red Skull walked toward the Cosmic Cune and inserted it into the machine before going into his seat and switching on the plane. Engines roaring to life, Red Skull opened the Hangar door with a remote and impeled the plane toward the exit. He noticed on one of his screens he still had Captain America following him—in his fucking car!!— he cursed internally and pushed the engines. In a few seconds he would be in the air. He felt a slight disturbance and look at the screen, seeing the blade of the _Valkyrie_ scratching his car!! He snarled and pushed more the plane. Finally in the air, he looked at the monitor to see his car on the edge of falling.

He had done it. And now he can begin his plan. But first, he had something to take care of. Activating the auto-pilot mode, Red Skull left his seat and turned to the wizard who was still on the ground trying to find his bearing. Snarling, Red Skull kicked the boy in the ribs. Harry yowled as blow rained down on him, only stopping when a noise coming from the monitor indicating something had left the plane. Rogers was inside the plane. Giving the boy one last punch, he lifted the near unconscious boy and sat him on the seat then took the rifle he had taken with him and hide in a shadowy corner for Rogers. Soon enough, the door opened and Captain America walked inside, he made his way toward the seat and turned it, staring horrified at the beaten up wizard.

“Be…hind”wheezed the boy as Red Skull stepped out and fired at the man, who protected the both of them with his shield.

“You don’t give up, do you!?”

“Nope!”Rogers charged at the man who kept on firing at him then the two started throwing punches.

Harry wheezed and tried to stand. A sharp pain at his belly made him whimper but he swallowed his pain and made his way toward the machine that held his key to going back home.

‘ _Master!_ ’

Harry was finally down the seat and limped to the machine but took a step back when both Red Skull and captain America rolled over it and then threw punches again. Harry limped away from the two and waited until he could go to the machine. Harry watched as Captain America threw Red Skull onto the control board and break it. The plane dived and plunged into the zero-gravity zone. Holding onto whatever he could, Harry watched as the two fighting men continued to fight—he was impressed, especially in a no gravity area. Red Skull kicked Captain America away and used the girder to pull himself to the control board and activate a few buttons and reactive the auto-pilot. Both Harry and Rogers yelped as the plane straightened and stabilised itself. Taking out his gun, Red Skull aimed at the Captain.

“You could have the power of the gods!”Red Skull shot and missed the captain“But you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nation!”He fired again and missed“I have seen the future, captain!”He fired and missed again“There are no flags!”

“Not my future!” jumping toward his shield on the ground Rogers protected himself from Red Skull’s shots

‘ _I have to help him, I have to help him, I have to help him’_ thought Harry, his hand went to his pocket to grasp at an absent wand. Except it wasn’t absent. Feeling the wood of the Elder Wand under his fingers, Harry took it out.

“Red Skull!”called Harry, making the man turn toward him“Hail this! _Expelliarmus_!”

The gun in Red Skull’s hand jerked away and Captain America threw his shield at the man, sending him flying against his machine, breaking it. Seeing that the cube was out, Harry shot out and extended a hand toward the cube.

‘ _Master!_ ’

“NO! HARRY DON’T!”shouted Red Skull as he watched Harry grasp the Cube barehanded.

Magic exploded around them and Harry screamed as the power of the Cosmic Cube mingled with his. Before his eyes only stood the figure of Death, she smiled at him and embraced him gently like a mother would.

‘ _I’ll help you Master, I’m taking you home’_

“I’m going home”whispered Harry, his eyes glowing blue and green.

Magic exploded again then subdued. Harry wasn’t in the plane anymore. Nor in this time.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?”shouted Red Skull, grasping the Cosmic Cube too“No!”

The Cube glowed and a figure appeared before Red Skull’s eyes only. He recognised the figure as Death thanks to her scythe and her skeletal form.

‘ _You hurt my Master and his heirs, you will pay!’_

Magic peaked up in the air and a burning power surged inside him. Red Skull screamed. In pain. A force pulled him away from Earth. Away from this Universe. Away from Harry.

 

* * *

 

Epilogue

* * *

 

 

Harry Potter

 

_7 years later_

 

“Daddy! Wake up!”cried a voice.

Two weights settled on him, gentle hands shook him awake and he smiled, faking loud snores.

“Daddy!”whined a boy’s voice.

Harry gave a loud fake growl, shoot off the bed, his arms wide open and grabbed and hugged the two children to his chest and showered them with kisses under their laughers.

“Daddy! Stop it”cried the boy

“Don’t wanna!”laughed Harry but he released them.

Harry looked down at the two redheads—like blood red not copper—on his laps and stared into their mismatched eyes. When he had landed—abruptly— back in his time, bloody and beaten, he had heard someone call out his name and copper hair entered his sight before he passed out. When he had woke up, he had found himself on a hospital bed with all his friends and family. He had learned he had disappeared for a year. Back with Red Skull, he had stayed in the base for at last five or four months. But the most shocking news had been when a Hearler and said he was pregnant. He had denied it, of course, men couldn’t get pregnant. But wizards did. And he was way past the limit mark for an abortion. He had hated his baby at first. He refused to eat or drink, attempting to abort the baby but after a nasty fall after not eating for two days straight, he realised he could have harmed an innocent life, one that didn’t ask for anything. And at this moment, he loved the life inside him. Well, more like lives. Johann Schmidt, in all his evilness, had given him what he had wanted the most. A family of his own. His children had been born on the thirty-first October of two thousand and five, when he was seven month and a half pregnant after a nasty kick from one of the babies that had broken his ribs and punctured the placenta. He to be rushed to st. Mungo’s and here he gave birth to a boy, James Sirius, and a girl, Lily Luna. They had been so tiny and pink and wrinkly and wiggly, but he loved them.

“Sooo…What was with you both coming to wake me at”he cast a _Tempus_ “seven and twenty three in the morning?”

“There is someone at the door”said Lily with a smile.

Harry stilled and lost his smile. He had decided to exil himself into the muggle world, avoiding talking to his friends and family what happened to him, but more importantly, avoiding Ginny Weasley, whom still had a crush on him and was still waiting for them to marry, he couldn’t before because of the war and when it was over, he still couldn’t so now that his ordeal with Johann Schmidt, it was impossible for him. Nobody could have found him, not any friends anyway. And that put him on edge. Taking his wand from under his pillow, he calmed demanded the twins to remain in his room, walked to the entrance door. Hiding his wand from the strange sight, he opened the door with a forced smile.

“Good morning”greeted Harry“Can I help you?”

“Good morning”answered him the man in a suit with kind honest smile“I’m looking for someone, can you help me?”

Harry smiled tensely at the man

“I’ll see what I can do, who are you looking for?”

“A certain Harry Potter”

Harry stilled.

“I’m afraid there are no Harry Potter in the area”Harry went to close the door“Good luck and I hope you have a nice day”

A hand pushed against the door, stopping him from closing.

“I don’t need luck, mister Potter”said the man

Harry clenched his teeth.

“Sir, kindly, remove yourself”hissed Harry“I won’t ask a second time”

“Mister Potter, please”half begged the man

“Mister Coulson!” a girl’s voice rang behind Harry, then a flash of red hair and she was standing in front of the door Harry tried to close“Good morning!”

“Good morning, sweetheart!”Harry could hear the man’s smile“You doing good today”

Lily nodded enthusiastly.

“Lily, sweetie, could you ask your father I’m just here to talk”asked the man, Coulson apparently.

“Daddy, Mister Coulson is a friend”said his little girl

“How do you know my kid?”growled Harry, his wand letting out red angry sparks

“He helped Lily and me cross the road one day”answered James from behind him.

“Wy did I say about strangers?”said Harry

“He presented himself, he was no strangers”argued Lily“Daddy, please”

Growling under his breath about making sure his children understood the meaning of ‘stranger, danger’, he stopped trying to close the door and opened it, and stepped away from the entrence, inviting the man unwillingly.

“Thank you”said Coulson as he entered and closed the door behind him.

Harry gave a growl as his children went to hug the man’s legs, who laughed at their antics.

“Good morning to you two”the man grinned and bent down to hug the twins“How are you?”

The twin started talking at the same time—then tried to shut the other up— and both adults laughed gently at them.

“Lils, Jamie, why don’t you go to the kitchen? I’m sure Winky as made breakfast”

Both children screamed and ran to the kitchen, leaving the two men in the hallway.

“How did you find me?”asked, almost demanded, Harry.

“We never lost you”answered calmly Coulson“We just made sure the magical community respected your exil in the muggle world and your case ended up on our desk”

“Our?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.’s desk”smiled Coulson“I’m just the one handling your case, since you’re quite an important person in the magical world, we couldn’t let anything happen to you”Coulson threw a look at where the twin had ran off“Or your children”

Harry inhaled sharply and turned to the kitchen.

“Did you have breakfast?”

“No”

Harry nodded and walked toward the kitchen, Coulson following him. On the table of the kitchen was enough food to feed a small army, the twins were already digging in enthusiastically into their breakfast. Siting down and pilling his plate with blueberry pancakes and pineapple slices, Harry cast a _Muffliato_ around him and Coulson, while the man too pilled his plate with the goods on the table.

“Why are you here?”asked Harry

Coulson’s red speckled blue eyes dimmed slightly as he took out a file from under his arms—how come he didn’t noticed it?

“I know from a viable that you know this thing”Coulson handed him the file, which contained pictures“And that you could help us with is”

He recognised the Cosmic Cube on the pictures.

 

* * *

 

 

Johann Schmidt

 

_70 years later_

 

For years he had roamed space in hope he could go back to Earth but it seemed the blue planet wasn’t known in this part of the galaxy. So he had hitchhiked his way through space, sometimes loosing himself and getting into gruesome situation, he didn’t recall how many time he had thanked the super soldier serum. He need, no, had to go back to Earth, go back to his wizard—who would probably be all old and wrinkly— but he still needed him at his side both for world domination and as a lover. For years, he had thought about what Lady Death had said.

‘ _You hurt my Master and his heirs, you will pay, you hurt my Master and his heirs, you will pay, my Master and his heirs…’_

For a brief instant, Johann denied it, thinking the wizard had a finally at home but he had beaten AND raped the boy, so maybe……After all there were legends about gods of different culture and falling pregnant so had Harry been……pregnant? He needed to know, that’s why he was trying to go back to Earth. But he didn’t know the way, he didn’t even know where he was! Kicking a rock miles away, he sat on the rocky ground and hold his head and taking deep breath to calm himself. He had been going crazy in space with only him, himself and his mistakes for sole company.

“Well aren’t you a pitiful creature?”drawled a voice behind him.

Raising his head, he saw a regal looking human, dressed in black and green with a golden armour and a horny helmet. Sneering at the newcomer, Johann stood, dusted himself and started walking away from the man.

“You seem lost, maybe I can help you?”

Johann ignored the man.

“I do not need help”growled Johann after a moment, facing the unknown man.

“Not even to return to your precious Midgard?”smirked the man.

He knew Midgard, he came from Midgard. Turning fully to face the man, Johann marched to him and grabbed the man by his collar.

“How can I go back home?”snarled Johann lifting the man in the air.

Mischievous eyes laughed at him as the man vanished from his grip. Surprise written all over his face, Johann looked around but found no one. Metal sang suddenly and he felt something poke him slightly in the back.

“Peace, midgardian”said the man from behind his back“I came to offer you my help”

“Which is why you brought out a weapon”said snarkily Johann

“I’m merely protecting myself from you”said the man

The weapon left his back and Red Skull turned to face the man.

“You knew to go back to Midgard, I can help you with that”the man smirked

Johann heard the unsaid ‘for something else in exchange…’

“What is it that you want in exchange for your ‘bout of generosity’?”

The man nodded.

“Let’s just say, I’ll call in that favour later”

Johann pondered the proposal, he could roam around endlessly and never go home or he could go home and yet owe a favour to the man but still.

“I accept”said Johann, extending a hand to seal the deal“But first, I’d like to know the name of whom I am dealing with”

The man took it and they shook it.

“You can call me Loki”

 


End file.
